Perdóname
by LizzieCullenSwan96
Summary: Él la dejo por quién creía el amor de su vida, su amante. Pero él… ¿Se dará cuenta a quién ama de verdad?¿Será demasiado tarde?... Y ella… ¿Podrá perdonarlo? Nada será lo que parece.
1. Capitulo 1: Engaño

Todos los personajes son pertenencia de la gran SM, la historia solo es mía.

Hola chicas, perdón por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pero desaparezco por problemas y responsabilidades que como toda persona debo cumplir, y bueno, mil perdones.

Bueno, acá vuelvo con este extraño Short Fic que surgió de una noche de insomnio en mis vacaciones, y mientras tomaba mate a las 4 de la mañana, escribía esto. Espero que les guste.

**Summary: Él la dejo por quién creía el amor de su vida, su amante. Pero él… ¿Se dará cuenta a quién ama de verdad?¿Será demasiado tarde?... Y ella… ¿Podrá perdonarlo? Nada será lo que parece.**

**Perdóname:**

**Capitulo 1: Engaño**

**BPOV:**

_¿Por qué me hace esto?¿Por qué arruina tantos años juntos solo por estar con ella? Tantos planes y experiencias arruinadas. _Esas y más preguntas y recuerdos se aunaban y rondaban por mi mente mientras metía todas mis cosas en mis viejos bolsos e iba y los dejaba en la puerta.

Todo lo hacía más rápido de lo normal mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos. _No debo esperar a que él llegue_, decía en mi mente, recordando que minutos atrás había escuchado cuando él estaba hablando con su amante en su despacho.

Lo que nunca se hubiesen imaginado es que yo estuviese detrás de esa puerta escuchándolos a ambos, que luego de que él le prometiera amor eterno y que en cuanto llegara a casa me dejaría, escucharlos comenzar a gemir, pero como suelo ser masoquista, abrí la puerta para demostrarme que no era mi Edward, que no era el hombre al que amaba y me había jurado amor eterno, pero para mí desagradable sorpresa, sí era él, me había engañado con otra y me dejaría. Eso fue suficiente para mí, rápidamente y sin que nadie me viera, me fui de ese lugar.

_Lo único en lo que él podría pensar sería en lo que dirían los medios sobre su separación y su nuevo amorío y lo que les diría él. No seas estúpida Isabella, sabías desde hace mucho que esto ocurriría. Él es un famoso empresario, uno de los más grandes arquitectos del mundo y tú eres una cualquiera, que salió de un pueblucho y que según él cree, no tienes nada, pero hay que demostrarles a todos que no te interesa su dinero, que tu sola podrás y que llegaras a ser una de las más grandes coreógrafas, _me repetía en mi cabeza.

Entre mis horribles pensamientos estaba cuando recordé la razón por la que había ido a visitarlo a su trabajo, iba a darle una sorpresa y, al final, yo termine siendo la sorprendida. Mi bebé, ese pequeño pedacito del cual, como estúpida pensé que había nacido del amor que Edward y yo nos profesábamos, en verdad el amor te ciega y te estupidiza. Pero se equivocan sí piensan que por ellos voy a decaer y no voy a seguir, lo haré por mi bebé y por mis sueños. Ellos sabrán lo que puede llegar a ser Isabella Swan sí se meten en su camino.

Ahora lo único que me importa es largarme de este lugar, mudarme a mi nuevo departamento en Miami, ese departamento lo había comprado hace unas semanas, siempre con la estúpida idea de llevar a Edward ahí y darle la agradable sorpresa de que por fin había logrado lo que con tanto amor, esfuerzo y dedicación pude comprar, un departamento que había comprado con el dinero que había ganado desde que había empezado a trabajar para pagarme la escuela de baile y el departamento, para así tener nuestro propio nidito de amor, cada vez noto más que me doy vergüenza ajena, soy patética.

Pero quién sabe si habría llevado a su amante allí. También aceptaría la oferta que me hicieron, eso era también un secreto, me había recibido de coreógrafa hacía unos meses, y hacía una semana me había llegado una oferta que iba a rechazar, pero la aceptare, por lo menos hasta tener el suficiente dinero para alimentar a mi hijo, vestirlo y para sus necesidades. Esos pensamientos me hicieron sonreír, por lo menos tendría a mi hijo y podría mantenerlo yo sola, él será mi luz en estos momentos tan oscuros, provocados por su maldito procreador.

Terminé de empacar las pocas cosas que me llevaría, porque obviamente no me llevaría nada de él. Solo me llevaría las pocas cosas que me había comprado con algo de dinero que había ahorrado por si las dudas. Llamé un taxi para que me lleve al aeropuerto, me quite el anillo él cual siempre había amado pero ahora me asfixiaba y lo deje en la mesa de su estudio justo cuando llego el taxi.

Estaba pidiéndole al taxista que me ayude a poner mis maletas en el baúl, cuando llegó la persona que menos quería ver en este momento, Edward bajo de su Volvo mirándome sorprendido y pude ver en esos ojos verde esmeralda que ahora odio, como si estuviese agonizando. _No seas estúpida Bella, solo está así porque no pudo ser él quien tuviera la posibilidad de echarte y decirte que ama a otra, _me decía mi conciencia, y cuánta razón tenía.

-¿Bells?¿Amor?.- Preguntó, no creyendo lo que veía, no sabía cómo dolía que me llamara amor. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por mi hijo, por él tenía que olvidar al hombre que amaba y que había destruido mi corazón de una manera horrible.

-Edward, será mejor que entremos unos segundos.- Le dije antes de mirar al taxista y pedirle que me esperase unos minutos.

-¿A dónde vas?¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a viajar?.- Me preguntó en cuanto entramos a la casa.

-Edward, me voy, ya tendrías que saberlo.- Le dije aguantando mis lágrimas.- Además debes estar contento, te dejo el camino libre, y te ahorro el trabajo.- Le dije dándole una sonrisa triste, debía parecer patética. En su cara se podía ver que había entendido de qué le hablaba.

-Pero… no es necesario que te vayas, Bells, piensa en ti y en el bebé.- Me dijo tocando mi vientre que se encontraba todavía plano, mientras que, con una mano sacaba rápidamente su mano de mi vientre y la otra se estampaba en su cara a una velocidad que no reconocí como mía.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? ¡Solo lo utilizas para tu bien!- Le grite dejando que mis lágrimas cayeron libremente por mis mejillas otra vez.- Pero no te preocupes, desapareceremos de tu vida y será como si nunca hubiésemos existido. No te pediré dinero, no sabrás más de mí y no tendrás noticias de él. Así que disfruta con tu amante tranquilo, cásense, tengan hijos y sean felices, que yo y mi hijo si lo seremos.- Le dije mirándolo con odio.

-Bells, amor…- Dijo pero antes de que pudiese seguir, volví a estampar mi mano contra su mejilla.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!.- Le volví a gritar.

-Por favor, no me alejes de su lado, eso es lo único que te pido, por favor.- Me dijo desesperado, pasando sus manos por su cabello y tirando de él. Me daba pena verlo así a pesar de todo, me estaba arrepintiendo de todo, hasta que escuche lo último que dijo.- Si no te demandare con las pruebas que tengo y podré verlo aunque tú no quieras o quitarte su tenencia por completo.- Me dijo, y ahí estallé por completo, y con eso mi mano otra vez terminó en su cara.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!¡Maldito bastardo!.- Le grite con todo el odio que tenía.- Además tú no tienes pruebas y todas las que podrías tener, las quemé. Por cierto…- Empecé más calmada, comenzando a idear un plan a todo máquina en mi mente. Esperando que todo salga como lo planee.- Ya no podrás hacer nada.- Me miró desconcertado.- Ya no hay bebé. Lo perdí por tu culpa maldito imbécil. Lo perdí hace casi una semana cuando recibí fotos de ti con tu amante entrando a un hotel de París, justamente tu tuviste una reunión que duró cuatro días, el investigador que contrate en muy bueno en lo que hace.- Le dije tratando de mostrarme fría, pero rogando al mismo tiempo que me creyera cada maldita palabra.

-Mientes.- Me dijo con expresión desolada.

-Ojala pudiera. Así tendría algo por lo que pelear, pero ya ves que no.- Dije fríamente.

-¿Es mi culpa verdad?.- Preguntó afligido. Pero al ver que no conteste sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero es tan orgulloso que sé que no dejara que caiga ninguna hasta que me haya ido. Por eso decidí irme cuanto antes, pero no me iría sin una última pregunta.

-Solo dime una cosa. ¿La amas?.- Le pregunte con el corazón en la boca, solo deseando que lo negara, al menos me amaría aun estando con otra.

-Con todo mi corazón.- Me respondió seguro. Lo que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedacitos.

-Entonces que sean muy felices.- Le dije tragándome mis lágrimas.

-¿ Cómo supiste que te iba a dejar y que tenía un amante?.

-¿Sabes? Suelo ser muy estúpida, no me di cuenta de las señales. Hace casi una semana te iba a dar unas sorpresas, te iba a decir que estaba embarazada e iba a darte un regalo aparte de la sorpresa del bebé. En la noche mientras pensaba en cómo iba a darte la sorpresa y hacía la cena, me llegaron las fotos, no me quise creer lo que veía, no quise creer que tú me habías engañado, por eso hoy cuando fui a tu oficina y escuche que me ibas a dejar, abrí la puerta solo para demostrarme qué nunca me amaste de verdad, y entonces los vi.- Proseguí.- Hacen una linda pareja. Siempre supe que me ibas a dejar por una mujer así, mucho mejor que yo en todo sentido.- Le dije con la voz rota mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría pero aun de espaldas le dije.- Dentro de unos días te llegaran los papeles del divorcio, no te preocupes por nada, mi abogado se ocupara de todo. Adiós.- Le dije dirigiéndome hacia el exterior, antes de que suba al taxi escuche un grito, y después ruidos, estaba rompiendo todo, pero poco me importaba, ya no había nada mío ahí.

Le dije el destino al taxista y que por favor se apurara, quería salir rápido de este lugar. Cuando llego a el aeropuerto me ayudo a bajar mis maletas, le pagué, me deseo un buen viaje y se fue.

Rápidamente tome mis maletas y me fui a sentar en uno de esos incómodos asientos de aeropuerto mientras esperaba que anuncien mi vuelo. Cuando en mi cabeza comencé a recordar todo lo que viví, como conocí a Edward por medio de Alice, su hermana y mi mejor amiga, sus padres Esme y Carlisle que ya son como mis padres también y por último Rosalie su otra hermana y mi otra mejor amiga que aun con su carácter y sus palabras de camionero, me sacaban una sonrisa. Después cuando pudiera, hablaría con ellos y les diría que estoy bien, y que cuando quisieran y Edward no estuviera, los podría ir a visitar, ellos no me habían hecho nada, ellos se merecían conocer a mi hijo.

Las lágrimas querían salir cuando pensé que mi hijo no tendría padre y que no podría vivir como yo soñaba, mientras mi marido y yo nos íbamos a trabajar, mi pequeño se iría a la casa de su abuela y ella lo cuidaría hasta que Edward o yo lo pasemos a buscar, pero lo único que haría ahora sería retener mis lágrimas hasta que llegue a mi departamento, ahí lloraría cuanto quisiera.

Cuando anunciaron mi vuelo, me dirigí hacía mi asiento. Como no pude pagar por primera clase, me tuve que sentar entre medio de dos muchachos muy guapos, pero ninguno como Edward. Uno era rubio, el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y de tez blanca, y el otro era también de tez blanca, tenía el pelo negro, corto y rizado. Parecían dormidos, pase en silencio hasta mi asiento que era entre medio de los dos, saque mi Mp3 y me dispuse a escuchar música hasta que me quede dormida. Después de lo que creí minutos, sentí como si me zarandearan suavemente, y escuche que me hablaban, pero no entendía lo que me decían, hasta que estuve consciente.

-Ey, despierta. - Me dijo una voz demasiado grave mientras me seguían zarandeando.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos y reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba, vi que dos pares de ojos azules me miraban atentamente. Fregué mis ojos y me di cuenta que había estado llorando cuando dormía, y recordé que Edward siempre me decía que hablaba en sueños. Inmediatamente mi cara se puso roja, puede que en este momento mi cara sea la reina de los tomates.

-¿Estás bien?.- Me preguntó el chico moreno mirándome entre atento y preocupado.

-Sí, gracias.- Le dije, mirando mi Mp3 y de repente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los chicos al parecer pensaron otra cosa.

-¿Qué te ocurre que lloras tanto?¿Te duele algo?¿Podemos llamar a alguna azafata para que te dé algo?.- Me pregunto está vez el rubio, su voz era tranquila, ya me había tranquilizado con solo escuchar su voz, bueno, no como para tranquilizarme completamente. Me sorbí la nariz y mi voz se rompió.

-Mi Mp3 se quedo sin batería y si no me distraigo voy a comenzar a hiperventilar, le temo a los aviones.- Les dije tímidamente, cuando el moreno me sonrió y luego comenzó a reírse.

-Ok, eso fue inesperado, no tengo un Mp3 pero puedo ayudarte a distraerte.- Me dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo en reiteradas ocasiones y de inmediato yo me puse colorada, ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? ¡Estamos en un avión!.- ¿Por qué la gente siempre piensa mal cuando hago eso?

-Porque eres extraño y ya la asustaste, debe pensar que somos algún tipo de sátiros de aviones, ves que eres tarado.- Le dijo antes de levantarse y darle un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza que creo sonó por todo el avión, provocando que una carcajada se escapara de mi boca, sin siquiera poder intentar retenerla.- Bueno, comencemos. Soy Jasper y el tarado de aquí.- Dijo apuntando a su amigo.- El es Emmett mi estúpido hermano, suele hacer chistes subidos de tono, para lo único que sirven sus neuronas.- Dijo provocando que otra vez me riera.

-Hola, yo soy Bella.- Les dije sintiéndome como en una sesión de grupos de autoayuda.- Y juro que me siento como si estuviera en un grupo de autoayuda.- Les dije, provocando que ellos rieran también, bueno ahora por lo menos mi humor cambio y me siento un poco mejor, ya por lo menos estos chicos me hicieron reír.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no lloras, eso es bueno.- Dijo Emmett levantándose para devolverle el golpe a su hermano y volver a sentarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Eso es por golpearme y hablarle mal de mí a Bella.- Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que su hermano le devolvería el golpe, y así comenzaron una pelea de manotazos. Aunque la verdad comenzaban a parecer mujeres, yo me reía sin parar, estos chicos eran muy graciosos. Pero me cuidaba, tenía miedo de que alguno de sus manotazos me diera a mí, y eso no sería algo lindo de sentir, definitivamente no.

-Chicos, basta, se sacaran un ojo.- Les dije a modo de regaño, obteniendo como resultado que dejaran de golpearse y me miraran como si fuese su madre quien los regañara.

-Si mami.- Dijeron los dos a coro, haciendo que me riera.

-Bueno niños, ahora cambiemos de tema y cuéntenme que hacen en este avión a esta hora y en este día.- Les sonreí y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy actor porno y me gusta violar a las chicas en los aviones.- Dijo Emmett poniendo pose de pensador y haciéndose el interesante. Logrando que su hermano volviese a golpearlo, creo que ya debería dolerles la cabeza a ambos.

-Eres idiota, no te hagas el interesante y dile a la pobre chica lo que hacemos aquí, en esta hora y día.- Lo regaño mientras su hermano se pasaba la mano donde su hermano lo había golpeado. Creo que esta vez sí le dolió.

-Mmm… estamos aquí porque le hemos mandado una oferta a una coreógrafa y ahí ella vendrá y esperamos que acepte nuestra oferta, firmaremos papeles y creo que me iré a comer y a tomar una siesta.- Dijo poniendo su dedo en su mentón.- O tomare una siesta y luego comeré.- Decía sin poder decidirse que hacer.- Y estamos a esta hora porque era el último vuelo, estamos en este avión porque…. No sé y en este día porque…. Tampoco sé, pero sería muy bueno saberlo.- Dijo provocando que Jasper rodara los ojos.

-La verdad que no sé como mi madre pudo estar con tu padre y crearte.- Le dijo Jasper a Emmett.

-Yo no entiendo como mi madre pudo estar con tu padre para crearte.- Le respondió Emmett a Jasper. Causando que me riera por hablar así de sus padres.

Entre risas pasamos como dos horas riéndonos hasta que a Emmett le dio sueño, se dio la vuelta y se durmió, entonces me puse a hablar con Jasper, que cuando su hermano no estaba despierto, parecía más tranquilo.

-Bella, ya sabes todo de nosotros. Dime algo de ti.- Me pidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, eso me dio bastante confianza para contarle, pero no sabía si podría él entenderme.

-No sé, es complicado, largo, difícil y reciente.- Le dije conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Cuéntame, soy psicólogo y te entenderé además quiero saber algo más de ti, ya que eres mi madre.- Me dijo con sorna, provocando que riera de nuevo.

-Bueno, estoy aquí porque hace unas horas encontré a mi ahora ex esposo con otra mujer justo cuando él le estaba prometiendo amor eterno y le dijo que me dejaría en cuento llegara a casa, yo como una estúpida le fui a dar una sorpresa, y termine siendo la sorprendida y más que nada desilusionada.- Le dije dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por mis mejillas y aceptando el abrazo de Jasper.- Sabía hace mucho que cuando él me dejara, sería por una mujer así.

-Shh… tranquila, y dime ¿Cuál era la sorpresa?.- Me pregunto mientras me abrazaba, me separe de él.

-Iba a decirle que estaba embarazada, que por fin podríamos tener dentro de unos meses lo que tanto anhelamos durante años. Pero al parecer el ya sabía que estaba embarazada e iba a dejarme igual, quería conocer a mi hijo, pero no lo dejare, no quiero que mi hijo sepa qué clase de hombre es su padre. Por eso me mudare y comenzare una nueva vida, con un trabajo nuevo. Solo mi hijo y yo.- Dije volviendo a llorar y poniendo mi mano en mi vientre. Volví mis ojos a Jasper y él me miraba comprensivamente.

-Pero ¿Qué estúpido hombre podría dejar ir a una mujer tan hermosa, embarazada y una persona tan pequeña y tierna como tú?.- Preguntó tomando mi mano delicadamente.- Odio a los hombres de ese tipo, pero cuéntame para ti ¿Cómo puede ser que sepas que él te iba a dejar?¿Te engañaba antes? Y ¿A qué te refieres con que ya sabias que tu ex marido te iba a dejar por una mujer así?.- Me pregunto, se notaba que era psicólogo, pero al parecer ya me había hecho dos nuevos amigos y con estos chicos podría ser más fácil comenzar mi nueva vida.

-Solo él me dejaría, y me dejo diciendo que la amaba a ella. Yo sabía que él me iba a dejar, porque es muy obvio, mírame, soy tan normal. Además ella era rubia, un cuerpo escultural y yo, apenas tengo algo. Creo que antes nunca me engaño, eso no podría decirlo. Y por una mujer así, me refiero a que ella era hermosa y no estaba embarazada, puede que el pensara que al estar embarazada sea algo más complicado, no tengo idea, pero no pienso darle más vueltas al asunto, comenzare mi nueva vida sin él. Aunque espero haberme hecho dos nuevos amigos aquí.- Le dije mirándolo tímidamente.

-Claro que somos tus nuevos amigos, y es un honor ser tus primeros amigos en tu nueva vida.- Me dijo sonriéndome.- Y por lo que dices que eres normal, sabes que eso es mentira. Además aunque ella tenga buen cuerpo, le faltan neuronas, porque una mujer no puede separar a dos personas, se amen o no. Eso me parece denigrante, más que nada en una mujer.

-Tienes razón.- Coincidí.- Ahora que eres mi nuevo amigo necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande.- Le pedí.

-Lo que quieras.- Me dijo sonriéndome.

-Despierta a Emmett porque con sus ronquidos me está haciendo doler los oídos y necesito ir al baño porque mi vejiga ya no quiere seguir aguantando.- Le pedí riéndome tímidamente.

-Ok, ve mientras despierto al oso.- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Pasé al baño, hice lo que tenía que hacer y cuando volví, los hermanos estaban peleando nuevamente. Rodee los ojos, _son tan infantiles_, pensé divertida mientras sonreía.

-Niños basta.- Los regañe cariñosamente. Estos chicos me ayudarían mucho con mi nueva vida.

-Pero Bella, ¿Verdad que yo no ronco?.- Me preguntó Emmett poniendo ojitos de cachorro y haciendo pucherito, parecía Alice cuando quería conseguir algo.

-No Emmett.- Le dije cuando me senté, provocando que él sonriera, para luego agregar.- Debió haber sido una nave espacial averiada, lo que casi me deja sorda de por vida.- Le sonreí mientras su sonrisa se convertía en una cara de sorpresa. Mientras Jasper se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Ves que no soy el único que lo nota? Pobre, casi la dejas sorda.- Le decía Jasper entre carcajadas.

-Ustedes solo dicen eso para que yo me sienta mal.- Decía Emmett mientras inflaba sus mejillas, fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos y piernas en el asiento, parecía un niño, daba mucha ternura.

-Awnnn… eres tan tierno.- Le dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba y le pellizcaba las mejillas, haciendo que este se enfurruñara más en su asiento.

-Déjame, mal hermano. Los hermanos no se hacen sentir mal unos a otros, están para protegerse y quererse, ¿Por qué siempre te alias a las demás personas?.- Le preguntó haciéndole pucherito, era tan tierno.- Te odio.

-No lo haces.- Lo contradijo Jasper.

-Sí lo hago.- Contradijo Emmett.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.- Esto ya me estaba cansando.

-¡Basta!.- Grite ya cansada.- No se odian y listo, quiero un abrazo entre hermanos y se callan los dos.- Les mandé, ellos me hicieron caso, se dieron un abrazo y se dieron vuelta en su asiento cada uno mirando para el lado contrario, ambos dándome y dándose la espalda mutuamente.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que me di cuenta que se habían acomodado y se habían dormido los dos. De verdad que daban ternura estos niños, le pedí a una azafata unas almohadas y unas frazadas para ellos, cuando me las dieron, los tape y durmieron el resto del viaje. Cuando estábamos por aterrizar los desperté para que se abrochen sus cinturones.

Cuando estábamos en la puerta del aeropuerto me despedí de ellos, aunque ya me entristecía porque no podría ver como se molestaban, esperaba poder encontrármelos de nuevo.

-Bueno, niños me despido, espero poder encontrarlos de nuevo.- Me despedí de ellos mientras les sonreía.

-Ok, cuídate y no hagas tonterías, mira que de ti depende.- Me dijo Jasper mientras apuntaba mi vientre en la última parte y me sonreía cariñosamente para después abrazarme.

-Bueno, ya que no podre ver a mi madre, me despido de ella y de mi futuro hermanito.- Me dijo Emmett abrazándome delicadamente y sonriéndome.- Por cierto, quiero tu celular y me lo darás, ahora que tengo a mi verdadera madre no la perderé de vista.- Dijo con sorna, mientras yo sacaba mi celular, lo había olvidado por completo. Tenía varias llamadas pérdidas y mensajes, más que nada de Edward. _Ahora es cuando le importo_, pensé tristemente. Intercambiamos celulares y les di un último abrazo a ambos.

-Ok niños, cuídense y pórtense bien, espero que tengan suerte con lo que buscan.- Les dije por último antes de darme vuelta e irme a esperar un taxi.

Cuando el taxi llegó, subí las maletas al baúl, le di la dirección de mi departamento y me perdí en mis pensamientos un rato. Solo pensando en mi futuro, no quería pensar en el pasado porque volvería a llorar y ahora no lo haría frente al taxista.

Al parecer me volví a quedar dormida, mi hijo me provocaba demasiado sueño, algo muy poco normal en mí.

Después de lo que creí minutos, escuche que me llamaban. Me removí y me fregué los ojos hasta que estuve consciente y logre recordar donde estaba.

-Señorita, se quedo dormida, ya llegamos.- Me dijo amablemente el taxista.

Me ayudo a bajar mis maletas, le pagué y rápidamente se fue. No fue hasta que el taxi desapareció que me fije en el departamento, era más grande de lo que pensé y más hermosa. Parecía una mansión, pero más pequeña. Justo lo que quería, lo necesario para mi bebé y para mí, aunque sobraba espacio, iba a poner muchas cosas para que entre mi bebé y yo podamos armar nuestro dulce hogar.

Entre y vi que era muy hermosa por dentro también, ya estaba amueblada y todo le daba un toque hogareño y reconfortante.

Fui a llevar mis cosas a mi habitación y cuando termine de guardar mis cosas, di una recorrida por la casa, en verdad era más grande de lo que pensé y aun más hermosa.

De repente mi estómago rugió, recordándome que debía alimentarme por mí bebé. Así que para conocer un poco el barrio y para comprar todo lo necesario para hacerme una cena decente, debía salir a buscar algún supermercado.

**(Me metí unos segundos para aclararles que Bella se fue al mediodía y lo del viaje, no calcule las horas, solo pensé que podría llegar a la tarde, yéndose hacia la nochecita. Disculpen la interrupción.)**

Estaba anocheciendo, saque mi celular para ver la hora, y las llamadas y mensajes seguían ahí, luego vería de que se trataba. Me fije la hora y eran las seis y media así que me daría una ducha rápida, iría a buscar comida, luego regresaría y podría tranquilamente llorar todo lo que quiera.

Me duche rápidamente, no había notado que mi cuerpo estaba tenso hasta que note como la tensión se iba de mi cuerpo. Me puse unos shortcitos de jean ajustados y una pupera negra con un corazón en el medio de animal print que mostraba mi vientre, no me importaba si alguien me veía, él único que me importaba que me viera, ya no me verá más, así que no importa ya.

Salí y el barrio era tan hermoso como la casa, lo único que esperaba era que haya buenos vecinos.

Caminé unas calles, pero no había encontrado el supermercado. Así que me decidí por preguntarle a algún vecino. Justo cuando pensé eso estaba pasando una familia, el muchacho al parecer de mi misma edad, tenía los ojos negros, era gigante pero no como Emmett y tenía una perfecta sonrisa blanca, la que parecía su mujer tenía el pelo largo hasta por la mitad de la espalda y los ojos negros como él, la niña era idéntica a ellos dos, solo que parecía tener cuatro años, todos eran de tez morena y pelo negro azabache, me entristeció pensar que yo no podría tener una familia así, pero debía pensar en buscar comida rápido, sino me desmayaría porque no había comido desde la mañana y no creo que eso le haga bien a mí hijo. Camine decidida hasta ellos.

-Hola, disculpen mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy nueva por aquí. ¿Quería saber si me podrían decir dónde está el supermercado?.- Pregunté cuando me acerque a ellos sonriéndoles amablemente. Ellos me sonrieron y el muchacho contestó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jacob Black y ellas son mi esposa Leah y mi hija Claire.- Dijo señalándolas a cada una mientras las nombraba.- Y ahora mismo íbamos para allá, si quieres te podemos acompañar.- Dijo sonriéndome amigablemente el muchacho, yo sonreí y asentí en respuesta. Después agregó.- Recién estábamos saliendo de casa.- Dijo apuntando una casa muy hermosa, blanca, que se encontraba a unas casas de donde estábamos ahora.

-Muchas gracias, si no les molesta.- Dije mirándolos tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, no nos molesta.- Dijo Leah mirándome con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. _Uff… por lo menos ella no piensa que voy a quitarle a su esposo_, pensé feliz. Al menos todavía no tenía una enemiga por aquí.

Me acerqué a ellos y charlamos en el camino al supermercado, eran muy graciosos los tres. Leah siempre regañaba a Claire y a Jacob porque ellos se juntaban solo para molestarla, con el único pretexto de que se veía linda cuando se enojaba. Volví a sentir esa sensación de dolor en el pecho de pensar que a mí Edward nunca más me diría que me veía linda enojaday nunca se juntaría con su hijo o hija para molestarme, mis ojos volviendo a llenarse de lagrimas y pestañee varias veces para que las lagrimas se alejaran.

Claire quiso comenzar una relación conmigo y me contó que tenía tres años, todavía no podía hablar bien pero era muy inteligente y hermosa, también me contó que le gustaban los ponys y que le encantaba el chocolate. Me preguntó cuántos años tenía y le conteste que tenía veintitrés años.

Cuando me di cuenta llegamos al supermercado, tomamos dos carritos, uno para ellos y otro para mí.

Jacob y Claire se fueron con uno a hacer sus compras y Leah se quedó conmigo, ayudándome y hablando conmigo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal sin que te moleste?.- Me preguntó observándome seriamente.

-Sí claro.- Contesté rápidamente.

-¿Qué hace una mujer como tú aquí?.- Dijo, pero al ver que no entendía de lo que hablaba prosiguió.- Sé quién eres y con quien estas casada, tú deberías estar con él en alguna otra parte del mundo. No aquí.- Me dijo mirándome observando mi reacción.

-Yo, solo estoy aquí para olvidar. No quiero que me conozcan por haber sido algo de ese hombre. Solo quiero que me reconozcan por quien estoy buscando ser.- Le dije tristemente mirando el suelo, que hacía unos momentos se había vuelto muy interesante.

-Oh, lo siento. No debí meterme, son asuntos tuyos lo que hagas con tu vida. Perdóname.- Dijo extremadamente apenada.

-No te preocupes.- Dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Además ahora seremos vecinas y te perdonare solo si me dejas ir a molestarte cuando me sienta sola.- Le bromee sonriéndole, haciendo que ella riera.

-Claro, pero solo si tú me dejas ir a molestarte cuando este aburrida.- Dijo con sorna.

Seguimos charlando un rato, hasta que tuve suficiente comida para una semana y me dolía el estómago de tanto reírme. Nos encontramos con Jacob y Claire, Leah volvió a regañarlos porque habían llenado el carrito de dulces, diciendo que la próxima ella vendría sola porque no podía dejarlos solos en un lugar como este, sacó dos bolsas de dulces de su carrito y los fue a devolver, provocando que la pequeña Claire hiciera puchero y quisiera llorar, no me gustaba que los niños lloraran, me daba mucha pena, por eso fui y le arrebate las dos bolsas de las manos y dije que yo las compraría, así cuando Claire viniera a visitarme a mi casa le daría algunos y le prometí que no los tocaría hasta que ella me viniera a visitar. Haciendo que ella me sonriera emocionada porque le daría dulces y me vendría a visitar.

Cuando ya habíamos comprado todo y estábamos fuera del supermercado, los acompañe hasta su casa, intercambiamos teléfonos, les dije donde quedaba mi casa y me despedí con la promesa de que pronto los iría a visitar o los invitaría a mi casa.

Camine hasta que llegue a mi departamento, entré y comencé a prepararme mi cena. Decidí que comería algo liviano, así que me hice una sopa de verduras y de postre algunas frutas.

Terminé mi cena y postre, limpié todo y me fui a duchar. Me duche pensando en cómo había cambiado mi vida en tan solo unas horas. Hace poco menos de doce horas yo era una mujer felizmente casada, que pensaba en todas las posibilidades de decirle a su esposo que estaba embarazada y ahora me encontraba aquí, sola y con el corazón hecho trizas porque él me había engañado aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada.

Termine mi ducha y me puse una de las tantas bragas que Alice me había acompañado a comprar junto a Esme y Rosalie cuando les había contado que estaba embarazada. Por eso, ellas con el pretexto de, que, para que pase un mejor comienzo de embarazo, era mejor sorprenderlo con lencería y un par de cosas más que me ruborizaba de solo pensarlo. Pero mi cara paso de roja a blanca cuando me puse a pensar que quizá haya encontrado lo otro que me obligaron a comprar y lo esté utilizando con su nueva pareja. Deje de pensar en eso, ya no me importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con su vida.

Mi pijama era un baby doll azul, que contrastaba muy bien con mi pálida piel.

Me acosté en mi mullida cama y tome mi celular para ver y escuchar los mensajes. Leí los primeros mensajes escritos, eran de Edward, me pedía que volviese o que por lo menos le dijera dónde estaba para así poder ir a buscarme. Las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo por mis ojos al pensar que nunca se preocupo por mí mientras estaba con él, pero ahora que no estaba me necesitaba.

Los siguientes mensajes eran de Alice que me pedía que le dijera dónde estaba, que por el bebé me haría mal estar sola. Luego vinieron los de Rosalie que me decía que estaba lista para escucharme cuando la necesitara y que Alice decía lo mismo, que no estaba sola en esto y que si para verme tenían que seguir con la farsa de que no había bebé, lo harían. Los últimos eran de Carlisle y Esme que me decían que estaban avergonzados de su hijo, que ninguno le había dicho del bebé, que no sabían cómo se había enterado pero que pronto lo averiguaría, y que hasta que Edward no deje a su amante, que dejaría de ser su hijo y que no lo recibirían más en su hogar hasta que no me llevara de vuelta.

Las lágrimas ya caían libremente por mis mejillas y yo no las detendría. Me sentía mal por haberlo separado de su familia, pero él se lo había buscado.

Los siguientes mensajes eran de voz y como siempre, los primeros eran de Edward.

_-Bella, por favor vuelve, no me alejes de tú lado. Sé que lo que hice está mal y me arrepiento, pero vuelve, no me dejes así, al menos dime donde estas. -_ Ese mensaje me hizo llorar, eso quería decir que ahora que me eh ido, me necesita.

_-Isabella contesta el maldito teléfono y dime donde estas que sino hare lo que sea y te buscare por cielo y tierra, te hallare_ _y lo lamentarás.- _Es un maldito estúpido, ya me ordenaba que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Nunca soportó no tener lo que quería.

-¡_Vamos por favor contesta!.- _Decía ya desesperado, el mensaje seguía pero no se escuchaba nada. Hasta que una voz femenina sonó.- _Vamos Eddie, vuelve a la cama. Déjala, verás como volverá sin siquiera seguir insistiendo.-_ Eso me provocó un dolor inmenso en el pecho, estaba con ella apenas me había ido. El mensaje siguió y se escucho su respuesta.- _Tienes razón Tany, ella extrañara mi dinero y volverá.- _¡Qué poco me conocía! Yo nunca quise ni su dinero ni nada más que su amor.

Luego le siguieron mensajes de los demás y por último un mensaje de alguien desconocido.

_-Señorita Swan, le habla Kate la asistente de los señores McCarty, como no contestaba en teléfono le deje este mensaje. La cita será este viernes a las 14.50 hs. Por favor llámeme y avíseme si va a asistir. Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias.-_Había olvidado la oferta. Mañana llamaría a Kate y le diría que le dijera a los señores McCarty que si asistiría.

Después de eso seguí llorando durante mucho tiempo hasta que en algún momento me quede dormida. Desperté cuando los rayos del Sol dieron directamente en mi cara, me di vuelta en la cama inconscientemente esperando tener a alguien a mi lado, pero no estaba. Eso me hizo volver a llorar, pero después de lo que creí media hora, algo me levantó rápidamente. Corrí al baño a devolver todo lo que había comido, vomite hasta que ya no había más nada en mi estómago. Me lave los dientes, me bañe, me peine y baje a hacerme el desayuno.

Vi la hora de mi celular y eran las siete de la mañana, así que cuando termine mi desayuno dormiría unas cuantas horas más.

Mi desayuno se basó en unos ricos cereales de chocolate con leche, una ensalada de frutas y un vaso de leche que tenía chocolate. Mañana tendría que ir a buscar a algún ginecólogo, necesitaría tomar vitaminas para mi bebé y necesitaría que me dijera como estaba yendo mi embarazo.

Termine mi delicioso desayuno y regrese a mí cómoda cama, me quedé dormida apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada y mis ojos se cerraron.

_Tres años después…_

Estaba ensayando una de las tantas coreos que había estado ideando desde hacía unos días con una canción muy famosa llamada As Long As You Love Me de Justin Bieber** (Perdón, se que a muchas no les gusta Justin, pero no pude evitarlo, me encantan algunas de sus canciones. Aunque quiero aclarar que no soy muy fanática de él, lo admiro, solo eso. Persón por la interrupción.)** mientras cuidaba de mi pequeña sobrina Claire y le enseñaba algunos pasos porque según ella, quería aprender a bailar tan bien como su tía.

-Mira tía, ya me salió, me pude abrir de piernas.- Me decía Claire mientras se miraba en el espejo de mi estudio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que era bueno, ya que utilice su elasticidad para hacerla estirar antes, durante y después de cada ensayo, así le sería más fácil hacer un montón de pasos de baile más difíciles en el futuro.

-¡Muy bien cariño!¡Esa es la pequeña de la tía!.- Le dije sonriéndole cuando se levantó, la alcé y le di vueltas por los aires haciendo que riera.

-¡Es mi pequeña!¡Eres una ladrona de hijos, tú ya tienes al tuyo, así que ven a buscarlo y suelta a mi pequeña lentamente si no quieres problemas!.- Escuche gritar a Jake mientras corría hacía mí con mi pequeño en sus brazos y me lo entregaba lentamente mientras yo le daba a su pequeña.

Tome a mí pequeño Tony en brazos y lo abrace fuertemente mientras besaba su cabello cobrizo y una gran sonrisa se implantaba en mi rostro, era un replica de su padre, con sus ojitos esmeraldas y su cabello cobrizo y despeinado. Todavía no podía creer que este niño tan hermoso sea mío, siempre recordare con emoción el día que llegó al mundo y lo feliz que me hizo. Mi pequeño se llamaba Thomas Anthony Swan, pero preferimos llamarlo por su segundo nombre, tiene tres años, su familia lo ama y junto a Claire son los más mimados de la familia.

Estaba en medio de mis cavilaciones mientras veía a mi niño, cuando un grito me saco de mi mundo.

-¡Pequeño Tony, hace cuando no te veo, mira que grande que estas!.- Gritaba un Emmett extremadamente feliz mientras lo arrancaba de mis brazos y lo levantaba en el aire provocando que mi niño riera fuertemente, ese sonido era mi favorito, me demostraba que no estaba haciendo nada mal y que mi hijo era feliz.

-¡Tío oso!.- Le gritaba feliz mi hijo, él quería a toda su familia y siempre estaba feliz de verlos. Más que nada a Emmett y Jasper que siempre lo dejaban revolcarse en la tierra con ellos solo para molestarme.

-Emmett deja a ese pobre niño, ayer lo vimos.- Le decía Jasper arrancándole a Anthony de las manos a Emmett sólo para después darle un gran abrazo.- Hola pequeño.- Lo saludó Jasper sonriendo. Mientras Emmett se fue a saludar a Claire y a Jacob.

-Hola tío.- Le respondió Anthony.

-¿Cómo está el niño más lindo del lugar?.- Le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Mien.- Le respondió contento.

-Tío Jazz, él no es el más lindo, yo soy la más linda.- Interrumpió Claire ofendida de que no la haya notado.

-Oh, lo siento pequeña.- Le dijo mientras intentaba tomar a Claire con un brazo y a Anthony con el otro.- ¿Cómo están los niños más lindos de todo Miami?.- Le preguntó besándole la mejilla.

-Estamos bien tío.- Le respondió Claire sonriendo feliz. Luego de eso se pusieron a jugar, Jasper los corría cuidadosamente por todo el estudio provocando que ellos rieran sin parar, luego los tiraba al piso y les hacía cosquillas.

Verlos a Jasper y a Emmett jugar así con Claire y Anthony me daba un poco de nostalgia, me hubiese encantado que fuera Edward quien estuviera aquí jugando con ellos, pero ya no importa, a esta altura de su vida debe tener a por lo menos uno o dos hijos a los cuales cuidar. _Basta Bella, deja de pensar en ese bastardo, no merece conocer a Anthony ni merece formar parte de nuestra pequeña familia_, me regaño mi conciencia, tiene razón el no me valoro estando con él, pero me iba a dejar con un hijo mientras él se quedaba con su amante.

Jasper y Emmett McCarty, mis jefes y mejores amigos. Los únicos hombres junto a Jake que no me habían hecho alguna propuesta indeseada, aún sabiendo que tenía un hijo. Obviamente porque Jake tiene una hermosa familia y Jasper y Emmett me ven como su hermanita desde ese día en el avión, además de que yo no aceptaría ninguna propuesta porque ahora el único hombre que va a ocupar mi corazón va a ser mi pequeño Tony, nadie más, ni siquiera su padre.

Luego de que los juegos terminaron, decidí invitar a mis amigos a cenar en mi casa lo que ellos aceptaron gustosos.

Vi la hora de mi celular y marcaban las seis, así que decidí invitarlos para las nueve, tome a Tony de los brazos de Jasper y salí corriendo rumbo a casa.

Llegue a casa y decidí que cocinaría pollo al horno con papas y de postre la choco torta que, por suerte, había hecho antes de irme. Como me quedaban tan solo tres horas, comencé a apurarme para que con Anthony estuviésemos listos antes de preparar la cena. Por suerte había hecho la limpieza antes de ir a trabajar.

-Tony, cariño vamos a bañarnos así estas limpito para cuando vengan todos.- Le dije a mi pequeño que estaba jugando con su camión, el cual le había regalado Rose hacía unas semanas.

-No, no quedo mami, ya toy limpito.- Me dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y le quitaba su camión, mientras nos dirigíamos primero a mi cuarto para elegir mi ropa y luego a su cuarto, ahí tenía su propio baño.

Luego de que estuviésemos limpios y cambiados lo deje en la sala junto a un par de sus juguetes y me puse a hacer la cena. Por suerte Tony solo tenía pequeñas rabietitas que se le iban con el paso de los minutos o hasta que le diera algún juguete, pero se dejaba bañar tranquilamente.

Cuando la cena ya estaba lista la deje en el horno para que no se enfriara, vi que en el reloj de la pared marcaban las ocho y media, puse la mesa, limpie lo que había ensuciado haciendo la cena y listo, ahora si me sentaría unos minutos a jugar con Tony antes de que todos llegaran.

Estuvimos jugando hasta que el timbre sonó, fui a abrir, eran Emmett y Jasper.

-Hola nuevamente chicos.- Les sonreí.

-Hola de nuevo Bells.- Jasper me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Dónde está el pequeño?

-En la sala, pasa.

-Hola de nuevo pequeña Belly Bells, tanto tiempo sin verte, mira que vieja que estas.- Me dijo Emmett para luego abrazarme y comenzar a darme vueltas por el aire. Ya me estaba mareando y no podía respirar.

-Emm… no respiro….- Le dije forzadamente cuando ya creía que me iba a desmayar. Cuando me vio, me soltó rápidamente pero con cuidado de que no me caiga.- Gracias.

-Oh, lo siento Bells, es que se te extraña cuando tengo que aguantar yo solo al molesto de mi hermano.- Dijo graciosamente.

-No le digas así, pobre Jazz.- Lo regañe.- Vamos a ver qué están haciendo mi hijo con ese niño que se hace llamar tu hermano.

-Vamos.- Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y juntos fuimos hacia la sala.

Llegamos y Jasper estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Tony mientras lo amenazaba con morderle su bracito, mientras mi pobre niño reía y pedía que lo salvaran del monstruo.

-Quédate tranquilo pequeño, allí va el tío oso.- Le dijo Emmett para luego correr hacía donde estaban Jazz y Tony, para salvarlo de las garrar del monstruo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y eran Jake, Leah y Claire a quienes salude alegremente para luego dirigirnos a la sala, viendo que Jazz y Emm seguían luchando para salvar a Tony mientras él reía viendo la pelea. Yo no reiría, tendría mucho miedo por mis preciados muebles, podrían romperlos en alguno de sus juegos, pero lo que no me espere es que se les sumara Jake, mientras Claire y Tony reían descontroladamente tomándose de sus pancitas, creo que ya estaban por llorar de la risa.

-Parecen unos niños.- Dijo Leah de repente sonriendo, mirando como peleaban esos tres.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?.- Le pregunté ignorando esa estúpida, pero horrible sensación que suele darme en estos momentos, esa sensación de tristeza al no tener a Edward en estos momentos peleándose con aquellos tres. _¡Deja de ser tan estúpida! Él nos dejo por otra, obviamente él decidió no pasar estos momentos aquí. No sigas poniéndote así por ese idiota, disfruta del tiempo que tienes con Tony y de tu familia. _Me volvió a regañar mi conciencia, pero aunque me regañe no puedo evitarlo, a pesar de saber que tiene razón, el dolor siempre está allí.

-Ok.- Me dijo siguiéndome a la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesita que había en la cocina, en la cual siempre comíamos con Tony cuando estábamos solos, para no ocupar la mesa grande del comedor.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo agua, cerveza o jugo.- Le pregunte mientras tomaba dos vasos de la alacena.

-Jugo por favor.- Me contestó. Serví el jugo en los dos vasos, le di el suyo y me senté en la silla frente a ella.-Gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?.- Me preguntó viéndome fijamente. La mire confundida.

-¿Bien?.- Creo que más bien sonó a pregunta.- Espera ¿A qué te refieres?.- Pregunte confundida.

-Bella, sé que a ti te gustaría que alguien más estuviera aquí. Veo como tu rostro cambia al ver a otros hombres haciendo reír a tu hijo y lo único que te quiero decir es que aunque no sé cómo te sientes, te comprendo. Yo no sé que hubiese hecho sin Jake a mi lado.

-Lo sé, pero aunque me cueste, no puedo evitarlo. Antes de descubrirlo con otra, yo soñaba con que este fuera nuestro nidito, soñaba que viviríamos aquí con nuestros hijos cuando nos viniéramos de vacaciones, hasta compre este departamento como regalo con los ahorros que había conseguido de mi último empleo. Sólo para que él me dejara por otra. Sí al menos me hubiese dejado cuando comenzó todo, todo hubiese sido distinto. Pero no, el metió a mi hijo en todo esto. Por eso le mentí y le dije que no había bebé, le invente toda una historia, y por mi culpa mi hijo no tendrá padre, ni el podrá disfrutar de lo que es tener un hijo.- Dije totalmente culpable, me sentía como si todo lo que hice hubiese estado mal. Cómo si mis esfuerzos hubiesen sido en vano.

-Pero eso no es tu culpa cariño.- Dijo Leah tomando mi mano.- Él fue quien se equivoco. Él fue quien te engaño y te dejo. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, estabas asustada y sola.

-Ya lo sé, solo que me siento como si la culpa de todo la tuviera yo.- Le dije sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

-Solo tienes que grabarte en esa loca cabecita tuya…-Dijo apuntando mi sien con su dedo índice.- Que tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- Sonrió.

-Está bien.- Le correspondí la sonrisa. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¿Esperas a alguien más?.- Me preguntó Leah desconcertada, es raro que venga alguien a esta hora, no conozco a nadie más aquí que las personas que están aquí en este momento.

-No, que yo sepa.- Le dije levantándome para dirigirme hacia la puerta.- Ire a ver.

Cuando llegue a la puerta tenía a todos detrás de mí, menos Claire y Tony. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al encontrarlas en mi casa a esta hora y sin que me hayan avisado.

-¡Bella!.- Gritaron Alice y Rose, para luego tirarse sobre mí.

-¡Chicas!.- Grite estando ya en el suelo.-Me aplastan, no respiro.- Dije con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones. No entiendo que tenían hoy todos con quitarme el aire. ¿Me querrán matar? No, no creo. Tony los odiaría y ellos no querían que Tony los odiara.

-Oh lo sentimos Belly.- Dijo Alice levantándose y ayudando a Rose a quitarse de encima de mí, para luego ayudarme entre las dos a levantarme.- Es que hace semanas que no te vemos y queríamos sorprenderte. ¿No llegamos en mal momento? Si no sabes que podemos quedarnos en algún hotel.- Me preguntó Alice viendo a todas las personas que estaban detrás de mí.

-No, para nada.- Le respondí rápidamente.- Estábamos a punto de cenar, pasen y se quedaran aquí todo el tiempo que quieran.- Les dije abrazándolas.

-Oh, gracias Bells.- Dijo Alice aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

-Bueno chicas, déjenme presentarlas.- Les dije dándome vuelta y encarando a nuestro público.- Como ya casi todos las conocen, se las presentare a quienes no las conocen.- Comencé.- Emmett, Jasper y Jacob, ellas son Alice y Rosalie. Leah tú ya las conoces así que vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

-Bueno, mucho gusto a todos. Esperamos no ser inoportunas con nuestra visita.- Dijo Rose sonriendo y dándoles la mano a Jake, Emm y Jazz.- Oh, cariño las compras sin ti no son lo mismo. Te hemos extrañado.- Le dijo a Leah para luego abrazarla.

-Lo sé, soy extremadamente entrañable.- Dijo orgullosamente.

-Oh cállate maldita perra.- Le dijo Alice cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba. Luego saludo a los demás con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Jake, Emm y Jazz. Lo que provoco que todos se sonrojaran.

-Ali mira lo que hiciste.- Le regaño Rose.

-¿Qué hice?.- Preguntó Alice desconcertada.

-Hiciste que se sonrojaran. ¿No puedes saludar a las personas como alguien normal una vez en tu vida?.- Le preguntó Rose juguetonamente.- Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde está mi sobrino y esa hermosa princesita llamada Claire?

-Están jugando en la sala.- Le respondí caminando hacia allí con todos detrás. Como dije, ellos dos estaban jugando en la sala. Cuando vieron que las chicas también habían venido se levantaron corriendo a recibirlas.

-¡Tony! Cariño, estás gigante.- Le dijo Rose a Tony mientras lo levantaba en brazos. Mientras Alice saludaba alegremente a Claire.

-Claire, cada día más hermosa. Eres toda una princesa.- Le dijo Alice dándole un beso en su mejilla y abrazándola fuertemente.- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Ese niño tan hermoso quién es?.- Le preguntó juguetonamente a Claire.

-Soy yo tía, Tony.- Le respondió con una pequeña risita y estirando los brazos para que Alice lo tomara en los suyos. Alice y Rose se intercambiaron a los niños y los saludaron alegremente entregándoles unos obsequios que habían traído para ellos, para Leah y para mí.

Luego de eso nos sentamos a cenar, en el comedor se aspiraba la felicidad y tranquilidad. Había anécdotas, risas y charlas sobre nada en especial. Las chicas nos contaron a todos que habían decidido mudarse a un apartamento a unas cuadras de aquí para pasar más tiempo con su adorable sobrino y Claire. También nos contaron que a Alice la contrato una de las revistas más famosas de Miami y Rose fue contratada por un bufet de abogados muy famoso de por aquí. Esme y Carlisle no fueron muy felices al tener a sus dos hijas lejos, pero apoyaron su decisión porque al parecer ellos también se iban a mudar.

Creo que este es uno de los momentos en los que creo que nunca más podré estar más en paz. Tengo todo lo que necesito, mi hijo y mis amigos. Bueno casi todo, me falta algo que sé que nunca más podré tener, a Edward Cullen, el único hombre que eh amado y el cual me ah engañado, dejándome por otra.

**Hola chicas, aquí vuelvo con este extraño OS pero eh decidido convertirlo en Short Fic porque no me alcanza el tiempo para publicarlo hoy o mañana.**

**Pensaba que sea un regalo para todas las que me esperaron un año para que actualice y aún así me siguen a pesar de todo.**

**Se las quiere chicas y espero actualizar el sábado. **

**Creo que estas vacaciones voy a publicar más seguido y eso me pone re feliz. **

Bueno quiero agradecerle a Angie Cullen Hale, BonyMasen, Nachika Cullen, , Nelita Cullen Hale, Lanatylalleva y Alejandra Andrea, Celina Ortiz, Andy ImponiendoRudeza Sra'So Pattinson, Solecito Pucheta, Sharon Jazmín Sanchez, Gisele Maza y Nazarena Depodesta' que siempre me acompañan y me aguantan :) Espero que les guste y si no porfis háganmelo saber, se los agradecería. Besitos y nos leemos. PD: Nachika llegue a publicar aunque sea un capi antes de que te vayas xD 


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Vida feliz?

Todos los personajes son pertenencia de la gran SM, la historia solo es mía.

Hola chicas, primero que nada quiero agradecerle a todas las que me dieron una oportunidad, me leyeron, me pusieron como favoritos y me siguen la historia. En verdad me puso muy contenta que les gustara tanto esta historia. Así que nada, les agradezco y aquí va la historia.

**Summary: Él la dejo por quién creía el amor de su vida, su amante. Pero él… ¿Se dará cuenta a quién ama de verdad?¿Será demasiado tarde?... Y ella… ¿Podrá perdonarlo? Nada será lo que parece.**

**Perdóname:**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Vida feliz?**

**EPOV:**

_Inicio Flashback:_

_Soy un verdadero imbécil, me repetía una y otra vez. Mientras destrozaba todos los muebles que tenía a mi paso y gritaba sin parar._

_Ella se había ido y yo no hice nada para detenerla, por mi culpa perdió a nuestro hijo, ahora quién sabe cómo se encuentre. Ella siempre me demostró que me amaba, nunca le importó mi dinero, pero yo soy tan idiota que la dejo ir. ¿Pero qué digo? Yo amo a Tanya, por eso venía a decirle que la dejaba, pero me iba a hacer cargo de mi hijo le guste o no. Pero si amo tanto a Tanya, ¿Por qué siento este gran agujero en el pecho?, no importa, puede que sea la culpa por hacerla sentir mal y por tener la culpa de que haya perdido al bebé. Sí, eso debe ser._

_Ya cansado de gritar y tirar cosas, me decidí por llamar a Tanya para decirle que Bella ya se había ido. Marqué y al tercer tono atendió._

_-¿Hola?.- Preguntó la dulce voz de la mujer que amaba._

_-Hola Tany.- Contesté._

_-Eddie.- Me dijo con ese horrible sobrenombre que sabe que tanto odio, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo negarle nada.- ¿Y?¿Cómo fue todo?.- Preguntó más qué interesada._

_-Ya está.- Solté un suspiro agotado.- No tuve que decirle nada, ella se entero antes y se fue._

_-¿Y él bebé?.- Preguntó confundida. Ella más que nadie sabía que yo me haría cargo del bebé, le guste o no. Eso me costó un gran berrinche porque quería ocupar las 24 horas de mi día además de que a ella no le gustan los niños, pero cuando la amenace que la dejaría, cambió de opinión._

_-Lo perdió. Ella mandó a un investigador a que me siga, porque sospechaba que la engañaba, cuando fuimos a París, ella recibió fotos de nosotros entrando juntos al hotel y hoy nos escuchó cuando estábamos en mi oficina.- Le conté resumidamente todo lo ocurrido._

_-Oh Dios Eddie.- Dijo sorprendida.- Entonces… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ya que no hay nadie que nos moleste?.- Preguntó sugestivamente, algo que me ponía a mil._

_-Está bien.- Contesté sonriendo.- Prepárate porque esta noche no tendrás descanso.- Intenté poner mi mejor voz sexy._

_-Nunca dije que lo quería.- Contestó en el mismo tono._

_-Entonces nos vemos en unos minutos._

_-Nos vemos.- Colgó._

_Media hora más tarde escuche el ruido del motor de un auto, eso significaba que Tanya había llegado. Prácticamente corrí hacía la puerta, y antes de que ella fuese capaz de tocar, ya le había abierto. Entró y cerré la puerta inmediatamente para luego lanzarme a ella y atacar su boca, apoyando su espalda en la puerta y comenzando a tocarla por todas partes._

_Dos horas más tarde…_

_Tanya estaba dormida sobre mi pecho, parecía un ángel. No podía evitar compararla con Bella, sé qué está mal, pero es inevitable, esas son las cosas que me hacen pensar si estaré enamorado de dos mujeres o solo es el saber que Bella estuvo esperando ese pedacito mío durante, tan solo, días. O tal vez sea mi maldita conciencia que me recuerda que por mi culpa lo perdió, y me hace comparar a la mujer que amo con la que amaba. _

_A pesar de que intentaba conciliar el sueño desde hace rato, un sentimiento de culpa no me deja hacerlo y me hace comparar y repetir pensamientos horribles en mi cabeza. Por eso, decidí levantarme e intentar llamar a Bella, no quería que mi familia se enterara de esto así. Porque sí de algo estoy seguro, es que no podría ocultarle mi infidelidad hacía Bella a mi familia. Y mucho menos quería que hiciera alguna locura._

_Encontré mi celular tirado dentro del bolsillo de mis pantalones, que habían quedado tirados sobre la lámpara. Marqué y espere a que Bella contestara pero nada. Volví a intentarlo un par de veces más y me daba el mismo resultado. Por eso, no sé cuantos llamados más me harte y comencé a dejarle mensajes._

_-Bella, por favor vuelve, no me alejes de tú lado. Sé que lo que hice está mal y me arrepiento, pero vuelve, no me dejes así, al menos dime donde estas.- Trate de que mi voz sonara preocupada._

_Seguí intentado llamarla pero nada, así que comencé a enfurecerme._

_-Isabella contesta el maldito teléfono y dime donde estas que sino hare lo que sea y te buscare por cielo y tierra, te hallare_ _y lo lamentarás.- Le ordene. Sabía que no me gustaba tener lo que quería._

_Al último desee con todo mi corazón que contestara, pero mi maldito karma no está ayudándome mucho. Por eso ya me desespere._

_-¡__Vamos por favor contesta!.-__Decía ya desesperado. Sin darme cuenta había quedado en silencio hasta que Tanya me saco de mi ensimismamiento.-__Vamos Eddie, vuelve a la cama. Déjala, verás como volverá sin siquiera seguir insistiendo.-__Ella tenía razón, extrañaría mi dinero.-__Tienes razón Tany, ella extrañara mi dinero y volverá.-__ Ya cansado corte y me dedique a volver a la cama con mi verdadera mujer._

_Luego de otras dos rondas de pasión desmedida y desenfrenada, Tany volvió a dormirse, pero yo no podía. Creo que me arrepentí de haberle dejado esos mensajes a Bella, más que nada me arrepentí por el último, yo sé que Bella nunca me quiso por mi dinero sino porque me amaba de verdad. Pero yo no pude cumplir con eso, no pude amarla para toda la vida como le prometí, no pude cuidarla como le jure a ella y a su padre, pero ya nada puedo hacer, ella se ha ido y no se adonde._

_No sé cómo demonios ni cuando me quede dormido. Pero sé que desperté cuando alguien gritó, rápidamente me levante y me fije si había sido Tanya quien había gritado, pero me lleve la peor sorpresa al ver que había sido Alice, mi pequeña hermana. Ella no debía de enterarse, al igual que toda mi familia, hasta dentro de unos meses cuando ya me haya divorciado de Bella. Esos eran mis planes, no debía decirles que le fui infiel, Tanya me había dado esa idea, debía de decirles que Bella me dejo por otro y ya está._

_-¡Edward!.- Comenzó Alice.- ¡¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios es esto?!.- Preguntó comenzando a sollozar. Mierda, la había cagado._

_-Ali tranquilízate…- Intente calmarla. Busque mis bóxer por toda la habitación pero no los encontré. ¿Dónde demonios los había dejado?. Miré a Tanya, pero ella se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo y lo peor era que estaba tapada con la sábana de la cintura para abajo y lo demás era pura desnudez. _

_-Edward…- Comenzó Ali levantando una mano para detenerme cuando logre encontrar mis bóxer debajo de la sábana e intente pararme e ir hacia ella.- ¿Por qué esta mujer esta desnuda, en tu cama y dónde diablos está Bella?.- Susurró la última parte con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala y la seguí para comenzar con mi plan._

_-Ella se ha ido Ali.- Dije apesadumbrado. Pero la verdad no sé si actúo muy bien o es que lo estoy sintiendo de verdad.- Me ha dejado por otro.- Rogué a quien quiera que Ali me crea. Pero creo que no fue así, nuevamente el karma está en mi contra._

_-Eso es imposible.- Dijo viéndome con la desilusión marcada en su rostro.- No cuando ella…- Se cortó rápidamente antes de terminar la oración. Eso me pareció extraño.- ¿Qué le hiciste?¿La engañaste y por eso se fue?¿Cómo pudiste Edward?.- Comenzó a preguntar rápidamente._

_-Ali tranquilizáte…- Intente parecer conciliador y más tranquilo. Pero creo que por la mirada que me daba, debía comenzar a responder una a una sus preguntas.- No le hice nada. Es como te digo, ella me dejo._

_-¿Y por eso la engañaste?.- Me miro furibunda._

_-No la engañe.- Dije en mi defensa con toda la poca credibilidad que me quedaba._

_-¿A sí?¿No la engañaste?¿¡Entonces quién mierda es esa maldita zorra que está en tu cama?.- Me preguntó ya fuera de sus cabales. Mierda, ella me matará. Me dije a mi mismo, ya era imposible ocultar que me había descubierto. Pero seguir un poquito de esta farsa no quiere decir que no tenga más esperanza en que me crea._

_-Necesita algún consuelo después de saber que ella me había dejado por otro.- Le dije lo más creíble que pude._

_-Pobrecito.- Dijo Alice irónicamente.- Él es una pobre victima.- Dijo para luego seguir en el mismo tono pero cada vez con más ternura.- Él no engaño a su mujer y tampoco trata de engañarme también a mí diciéndome que, su esposa y mi mejor amiga tanto como la de Rose, lo engaño y lo dejó por otro. QUÉ-PENA-ME-DA.- En las últimas cuatro palabras comenzó a gritar y su cara se puso totalmente roja. Ya me estaba dando miedo.- ¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta!.- Dijo para luego acercarse peligrosamente a mí y darme una cachetada de las peores que me habían dado en mi vida. Esa si dolió.- Espero que al menos eso te duela un poco de lo que le habrá dolido a Bella al enterarse de que la engañaste con la zorra esa.- Dijo para luego darse la vuelta rápidamente y salir dando un portazo._

_Estuve en shock durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Sólo sé que alguien tocó suavemente mi hombro y eso me hizo pegar un salto del tremendo susto. ¿Quién me dice que Alice no volvió con refuerzos? ¿El dolor de Bella? Lo lamento por el dolor de Bella, pero yo sentiría más dolor al separarme de mi Tanya._

_-¿Eddie qué te ocurre?.- Me dijo Tany preocupada. Está vez decidí dejar pasar ese maldito apodo que sabe que odio.- ¿Qué fueron esos gritos y por qué tienes la mejilla roja e hinchada?.- Me preguntó acercando su suave mano a tocar mi mejilla, pero al instante di un paso hacia atrás porque me dolía demasiado._

_-Nada, volvamos a la cama.- Dije para cortar la conversación y regresar con ese ángel vestido únicamente con mi camisa preferida._

_Al otro día…_

_Fui a la casa de mis padres para comunicarles mi plan, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Alice y Rosalie en casa, junto a mis padres me dieron el exilio de la familia hasta que se me ocurra volver con Bella, traerla de regreso y/o dejar a Tanya. Pero como todo era imposible, me retire con el poco orgullo que me quedaba. Maldita Isabella que puso a mi familia en mi contra, ojala nunca la hubiese conocido._

_Fin flashback:_

Todavía recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer todo lo que ocurrió cuando deje a Bella por Tanya. Justamente unos meses después recibí una llamada del abogado de Bella, me citó en su oficina, fui allí y me encontré con que solo era necesaria mi firma para que por fin pudiéramos divorciarnos. Firme y me fui de allí con un sentimiento amargo en mi pecho.

Meses después me casé con Tany y hoy, luego de tres casi perfecto años, Tanya me había dado la noticia de que estábamos esperando un hijo. Aunque yo estaba seguro que siempre me cuide, ella me dijo que hubo varias veces en las que lo olvidé, ella no tendría razón de mentirme.

No había vuelto a saber de mi familia desde que me exiliaron, los llame para invitarlos a mi boda, pero las únicas palabras que recibí fueron de Rosalie.- _Tenemos algo mucho mejor que hacer, aunque para ser sincera preferiría ir a hacer un striptease a una cárcel llena de hombres hambrientos de sexo que ir a la boda que tendrás junto a esa zorra. Por lo preferible, hasta que Bella no vuelva a nuestra familia junto a ti, no vuelvas a llamar. Adiós maldito bastardo, espero que algún día te arrepientas._

Para festejar la noticia de nuestro hijo, decidí darle una sorpresa a Tanya y salir mucho antes del trabajo.

Manejé lo más rápido que pude, feliz de poder llegar a casa con mi amada esposa. Estacioné el auto a unas calles solo para llegar caminando, sino escucharía el auto y no la sorprendería en nada.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y la gire lo más lento que mi felicidad me permitía, me saqué el saco y escuche unos ruidos raros provenientes de arriba. Seguro Tanya estaba bañándose, porque limpiar la casa, cocinar y/o hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la casa, no eran para Tanya, pero lo entendía.

Me fui acercando lo más sigiloso que pude, solo para horrorizarme al ver todo mi mundo caerse a mis pies. No podía ser cierto, Tanya no podía hacerme esto, ella me amaba e íbamos a tener un hijo. Pero nada era lo que parecía, solo me quería por mi dinero. ¡Qué zorra!.

Tanya estaba montando a su maldito amante, mientras él pasaba sus asquerosas manos por su hermoso cuerpo.

Mi furia comenzó a aumentar con el paso de los segundos y fue cuando tome el pomo de la puerta y entré con todo el orgullo de esposo engañado que pude poseer en ese momento.

-¡Tanya!.- Mi gritó hizo que parara en seco y se diera vuelta sorprendida por mi voz.

-Eddie. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?.- Dijo lo más tranquila la muy perra, como si cuando llegue no estuviese engañándome. _Ahora puedes sentir lo que sintió Bella cuando te encontró con ella_, me regaño mi conciencia.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra!.- Grité con todo el odio que pude poseer en este instante. Pero para que sufriera un poco ya sabía qué hacer. Nadie engaña a Edward Cullen y se va así como así. Tomé sus ropas y las arroje por la ventana, luego me dirigí al pasillo, frente a la mirada choqueada de los amantes.

Tanya se había bajado de encima de su nueva adquisición y se tapo con las sábanas hasta el pecho, como si tuviese pudor de que la viesen, hipócrita.

Entonces, solo para que se asusten un poquito y salieran rápidamente de mi casa, tomé el arma que tenía guardado por las dudas en el cajón de uno de los muebles del pasillo. La escondí detrás de mi espalda y camine hacía ellos.

Me paré en los pies de la cama y rápidamente saque el arma de mi espalda, y los apunte. Tanya pegó un grito y el niño que hasta ahora no había tenido el tiempo de apreciar, tenía su pelo negro azabache todo despeinado por la acción que había tenido y ojos azules, parecía un niño bonito y tenía buena complexión física pero no como la mía. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y asustado, y sin miedo podría apostar todo mi dinero a que estaba a punto de mearse encima.

-¡Largo de mi casa!.- Les grité sin dejar de pasar el arma de uno a otro.

-Pero Eddie, recuerda a nuestro hijo.- Dijo Tanya intentando que me calmara.- Olvidemos este desliz y sigamos como que nada pasó.- Intentó acercarse, pero rápidamente levante el arma y la apunte. El tipo intento meterse en el medio, pero creo que el miedo a que terminara saliendo de esta casa con un disparo entre ceja y ceja, hizo que no intentara hacerse el héroe.

-¡Cállate maldita zorra! Puedo asegurar que ese hijo no es mío, si es que de verdad existe y no es otra de tus mentiras.- Respondí furibundo para luego gruñir.- Y no olvidaremos nada, te irás en este instante junto a tu nuevo noviecito y tu hijo.

-Pero no tenemos ropa y...- Intentó replicar desesperada.

-No me importa cómo, pero se irán.- La callé abruptamente.

Ellos rápidamente se levantaron e intentaron llevarse aunque sea las sábanas, pero no los deje.

-Tks tks tks.- Chasquee la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.- No se llevaran nada.

-Pero…- Habló Tanya preocupada de lo que pudiesen decir al verla salir desnuda a la calle con su hombre.

-¡Lárguense!.- Grité haciendo que saliesen corriendo escaleras abajo.

Los seguí y nunca deje de apuntarlos con el arma. Cuando cerraron la puerta al irse, caí al suelo y comencé a pensar como pudo haber ocurrido esto.

Recordé las palabras de Rosalie _"Espero que algún día te arrepientas"._ ¿Arrepentirme? Claro que lo había hecho. Yo que creía ciegamente en el amor de Tanya, nunca quise siquiera sospechar que me estaba engañando, nunca quise sospechar que ese hijo que estaba esperando no era mío, nunca quise saber el dolor por el que Bella había pasado al verme con Tanya. Ella había pasado por la misma situación que yo, pero ella seguro que salió adelante.

Me quede divagando en mis pensamientos hasta que noté que estaba anocheciendo, así que me levanté y caminé al piso de arriba. Deje el arma donde debía ir, tome las sábanas y el colchón y los saqué al pasillo, mañana los quemaría o los tiraría para comprarme nuevos, no quería nada que ellos hayan tocado o que me recordara a ellos.

Cuando terminé fui al pequeño bar que poseía, tomé directamente una botella de whisky y me senté en el sofá. Creo que este también lo quemaría por las dudas, quién sabe qué han hecho esos dos en mi amado sofá.

Seguí tomando hasta que me di cuenta que me había terminado la botella pero ese extraño sentimiento en mi pecho no se iba, por eso tomé todas las botellas que ocupaban mi pequeño bar y comencé a tomar de todas hasta que no sé en qué momento de la noche, me quede dormido.

_Al otro día…_

Me desperté por el maldito cantar de los malditos pájaros, intenté levantarme pero me dolía la cabeza de una manera infernal, a eso sumémosle que estaba rodeado por botellas vacías de cualquier tipo de bebida blanca que tan valiosamente tenía guardadas.

Cuando recién pude levantarme, me preparé una taza bien cargada de café y sabía horrible. Hacía mucho que no tenía una resaca así. Tenía que tomar una decisión ya mismo.

Lo único que me parecía horrible era que a mi corta edad ya tenía dos divorcios, ya me parecía a esas viejas que se divorcian por ninguna razón que sea considerada lógica.

Ahora lo único que quería hacer era llamar a mi familia y comunicarles que tenían toda la razón del mundo cuando me dijeron que me arrepentiría.

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil de confiar tan ciegamente en Tanya, sí tan solo teníamos meses de relación?¿Cómo pude creer que me quería a mí, cuando todo lo que siempre quiso fue mi dinero?

Odio a las dos mujeres con las que me eh casado… Odio a Bella por no pelear por mí, por ser tan débil y no resistir mi pequeño desliz, por dejar que mi hijo muera. Y también odio a Tanya por engañarme, por seducirme y hacer que me case con ella, por decir que estaba esperando un hijo mío cuando en verdad nunca fue así. Las odio tan profundamente.

Con esos pensamientos me terminé mi café y decidí llamar a mi abogado para que haga todos los papeles y que se los envíe a Tanya. Tomé mi celular, que había quedado en mi chaqueta, la cual todavía vestía y marqué el número de Jenks.

-Jenks.- Contestó al tercer tono.

-Buenos días Jenks, habla Edward Cullen.- Contesté en tono neutro.

-Sí señor Cullen. ¿Qué necesita?.- Preguntó.

-Voy a divorciarme nuevamente y necesito que hagas los papeles.- Contesté aburrido. Me parecía extraño que hoy ya no sienta ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Puede que inconscientemente nunca haya querido a Tanya y por eso no me dolió su traición tanto como esperaba.

-Disculpe señor pero justo lo iba a llamar para avisarle que la señorita Denali ya mandó los papeles, pero también hay un acuerdo de confidencialidad por lo que ocurrió ayer en la tarde en su casa señor.- Comentó en tono frío, juraría que casi regañándome.- Quiere alrededor de cinco millones y medio de dólares por su silencio.- Cuando terminó de decir aquello, una sensación de fuego quemándome las venas comenzó a consumirme. ¿Ella quería cinco millones y medio de dólares por su silencio? Que mujer más cínica, sí ella fue quien me engaño y yo reaccione cómo reacciona un esposo que ah encontrado a su mujer con otro en la cama. _Admítelo, ella nos ganó y ahora si quieres deshacerte de ella tienes que pagarle_, me recomendó mi subconsciente que, por una vez en mi vida dijo algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo.

-Está bien. Deposita el dinero en su cuenta. Dentro de media hora iré a tu oficina y firmaré el maldito contrato, quiero sacarme de una vez a esa cosa de encima.- Dije tomándome el tabique con los dedos índice y pulgar, intentando tranquilizarme. Y corte rápidamente.

Me levante corriendo, fui a bañarme y alrededor de quince minutos después tomé las llaves de mi auto de la mesa y fui a buscar en auto donde lo había dejado.

Mientras caminaba pude notar cómo me veía la gente con la que me cruzaba, odio que me vean así, no me gusta sentir la lástima con la que me miran. Llegue a mi auto y salí rumbo a la oficina de Jenks.

En cuestión de minutos llegué, tan puntual como siempre. Firmé todo lo que debía de firmar y me volví a mi casa.

Ahora quería volver a escuchar a mi familia y pedirles que me reciban de nuevo. Pedirles perdón por tener que elegir entre Bella y yo. Pero quién sabe, sí con su cara de niña buena no les haya ido con el cuento y por eso no me creyeron nada de lo que les dije.

Nuevamente tomé mi celular y marqué a la casa de mis padres. Al primer tono ya contestó una risueña Alice.

-¿Hola?.- Contestó con su usual tono, ella siempre feliz.

-Hola Alice, habla Edward.- Contesté en un suspiro.

-¿Edward?¿Qué diablos quieres?¿Anunciarnos que ya van por el séptimo hijo con la zorra de tu esposa?.- Me preguntó furiosa.- No nos interesa saberlo, adiós.

-¡No Alice!¡Espera!.- Contesté rápidamente.- Espera, no cortes. No es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.- Volví a suspirar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?.- Preguntó ya más tranquila.

-Me divorcie de Tanya.- Contesté tristemente.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó sosprendida.

Rápidamente comencé a narrarle los hechos y todo lo que ocurrió hasta que decidí llamarlos porque los extrañaba demasiado.

-Oh Edward, eso es horrible.- Contestó abatida.- Lo lamentó, pero sabías que algún día te arrepentirías.

-Lo sé Ali, también llamaba por eso. Diles a todos que tenían razón. Ahora pueden ser felices con eso.- Comenté tristemente.

-No Edward, te equivocas. Nosotros no somos felices sabiendo que tú eres infeliz.- Me regaño como si fuese un niño.- Estamos felices al saber que ya no tienes nada que ver con esa maldita bruja y que al fin te diste cuenta de la clase de zorra que es.

-Gracias Ali. Pero también quería pedirles perdón por no haberlos escuchado y haberme dejado llevar por lo que creí haber sentido por Tanya.- Otro suspiro más salió de mi boca.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.- Dijo alegre nuevamente.

-¿Y si mamá, papá y Rose no quieren volver a verme más? Sabes que los necesito.- Mi voz sonaba rota ahora que notaba que estaba solo nuevamente.

-Ellos te perdonarán, te lo aseguro.- Contestó alegre, ya podía imaginarla sonriendo al teléfono.

-¿Ahora qué haré? Estoy completamente solo no hay una mujer que me quiera por quién soy y no por mi dinero, claro, aparte de mi familia.- Tiré un comentario al aire.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso.- Comentó.

-¿Qué dices que haga?.- Pregunté ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-No lo sé. Puede que no te guste mi idea.- Dijo preocupada esperando que no me molesté su idea.

-Ali tú solo dime y yo te diré si me gusta o no.- Le dije tranquilizándola.

-Ay… No sé.- Ahora se hacia la graciosa.

-Vamos Ali, por favor.- Le rogué.

-Está bien.- Contestó seguramente haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y?.- Pregunté ya cansado de este juego.

-Vuelve con Bella.- Comentó como si nada.

Y ahí todo parecía tener un sentido, pero no sé cuánto me costaría su perdón. Sí es que me decidía por volver con ella…

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Ayyyy chicas perdón! Lamentó haberme tardado tanto! **

**Pero es que me cuesta demasiado hacer a un Edward malo :( **

**Además aquí los cambios de tiempo me ponen ñañosa y no me dan ganas de hacer nada… Agarro la netbook, abro mi face, youtube, ares y digo –Hoy voy a escribir.**

**Pero cuando quiero saber para qué lado va la historia y como hago sufrir a Edward, me cuesta.**

**Bueno, aquí volví después de dos semanas. Perdonen por no cumplir con lo que dije.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibí en el capitulo anterior y la verdad opino como todas ustedes.**

**Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capi :D**

**Besitos.**

**Liz.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

Todos los personajes son pertenencia de la gran SM, la historia solo es mía.

Hola chicas, primero que nada quiero agradecerle a todas las que me dieron una oportunidad y perdonen por haber tardado tanto pero ya saben, es algo normal en mí y eso es porque continuamente tengo problemas familiares y ando de aquí para allá, de hospital en hospital y eso no te deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Mi consciencia me grita todo el tiempo y me dice que debí haberlo escrito completamente y después lo publicaba, pero ella nunca tiene la razón o tal vez esta vez sí. ¡Oh dios! Debo dejar de hablar con mi consciencia. Bueno aquí les dejo el capi para que lo disfruten o lo odien, lo dejo a su criterio.

Someone Like You - Adele

Que tonta fui- La Factoria

Que nadie - Malu Ft. Manuel Carrasco

Fuckin perfect - Pink

**Summary: Él la dejó por quién creía el amor de su vida, su amante. Pero él… ¿Se dará cuenta a quién ama de verdad?¿Será demasiado tarde? Y ella… ¿Podrá perdonarlo? Nada será lo que parece.**

**Perdóname:**

**Capitulo 3: Reencuentro**

**BPOV:**

_-Bella por favor… Bella… Perdóname…- Siento que esa aterciopelada voz se ha colado en mis sueños y me ha hecho despertar bruscamente._

Esa voz, esa maldita voz. La voz que desde que lo abandone ese fatídico día, jamás volví a escuchar. Lo cual agradecía. Porque aunque durante algún tiempo desee y tuve la estúpida esperanza de que la dejaría a ella y volvería a mi lado, en este momento estoy segura de que no quiero que mi hijo se cruce nunca con él.

Pero volviendo a esa maldita voz… La voz de mis pesadillas, la voz del dueño de mi roto corazón y la voz del culpable de que mis –en ese momento- sueños e ilusiones se estrellaran contra el suelo o se desplomaran.

Todo mi cuarto estaba siendo iluminado por unos tímidos rayos de Sol, así que me fije la hora en mí en el reloj que descansaba en mi mesa de noche. Unos números en rojo me confirmaban lo que yo pensaba, _es demasiado temprano para levantarse_. Aun quería dormir así que me di el gusto. No tenía trabajo y era sábado, dormiría unas horas más.

_30 minutos después…_

Desde hace media hora estoy intentando dormir. Aunque intento olvidar y sacar esa maldita voz de mi cabeza… No me abandona, suena tan arrepentido que en otra oportunidad puede que le hubiese dado otra oportunidad, pero pensándolo bien… Sé que luego me volvería a arrepentir, así que no es muy probable que yo lo perdone ni mucho menos otra oportunidad. _Vamos Bella, sigue sosteniendo esa estupidez. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si regresa, te arrodillaras a sus pies solo para volver a su lado, esa es tu forma de ser y debes aceptar que todavía lo amas y hace mucho le perdonaste todo_, mi consciencia tiene razón.

Hace mucho le perdone todo lo que me hizo que ya creo que ni odiarlo puedo. Bueno… ¿Cuando Isabella Swan odio a alguien en su vida? Ni siquiera a su amante la odio, puede que ella sienta lo mismo que yo o simplemente se dejo llevar por el dinero y en caso de que sea la segunda opción, Edward se arrepentiría, la echaría y seguramente me echaría la culpa de alguna de sus estúpidas cosas. Él jamás fue culpable de nada, los demás siempre son los culpables.

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar partes de una canción en mi cabeza y definitivamente me sienta bien después de haber escuchado que se había casado.

_Escuché,  
Que has sentado cabeza  
Que tú,  
Has encontrado a una chica  
Y que tú,  
Ahora estas casado,  
Oí que tus sueños se hicieron realidad,  
Supongo que ella te dio las cosas  
Que yo no te di_

Sé que pensar esto me trae melancolía y debería dejar esto en el pasado por mi hijo, solo que es inevitable. Todos esos recuerdos llegan a mí y me destrozan, hacen que el agujero en mi pecho crezca y duela más de lo que duele normalmente, haciendo que calientes lágrimas rueden por mí rostro. Esto es algo que solo me permito hacer estando sola, mi hijo no debe verme llorar. Todavía recuerdo lo que me provocó descubrir que mi esposo no me era fiel, el ver que no me busco, no se preocupo por mí, ni siquiera se preocupo por saber si le mentía o no con nuestro hijo. Y recordar como mi abogado y buen amigo Tyler me confirmo que Edward no dudo en poner la firma en ese maldito papel que nos separaba.

_No importa,  
Encontraré alguien como tú,  
No deseo nada más que lo mejor  
Para ti también_

Para este momento las lágrimas rodaban libremente por mi rostro y el agujero en mi pecho incrementaba el dolor, sollozaba en silencio, casi sin omitir sonido. Mientras la canción vagaba por mis pensamientos.

_No me olvides,  
Te lo ruego,  
Recordaré que dijiste  
A veces permaneces enamorado  
Pero otras en cambio, duele_

Un pequeño movimiento a mi lado me distrajo de mi infierno personal. Mi pequeño Tony estaba con su cabecita sobre mi pecho, una de sus pequeñas piernitas sobre las mías y su bracito sobre mi estómago.

Recordé que él quiso dormir conmigo porque estaba lloviendo fuerte y él tanto como yo, le tenemos fobia las tormentas, así que dormimos juntos. Por suerte dejo de llover y ahora está comenzando a salir el Sol.

Como mi pequeño estaba profundamente dormido y yo no podía hacerlo, me decidí por buscar las similitudes entre mi pequeño y el dueño de la voz de mis pesadillas.

Aparte de su parecido físico, sus manías eran prácticamente las mismas –o al menos las que Edward poseía cuando vivíamos juntos-. Adoran el chocolate, cuando se ponen nerviosos pasan su mano por su cabello, nadie aparte de mí puede tocarles el cabello –aunque creo que eso Edward lo cambio hace mucho-, cuando algo o alguien no les gusta fruncen el ceño y son excesivamente celosos, poseen una gran inteligencia y muy sociables, son excesivamente felices, aunque tienen sus días, los días en los que según yo, se ponen histéricos como una mujer embarazada.

Cuando duermen tienen una de las comisuras de su boca un poco levantadas, como si estuvieran sonriendo torcidamente, con esa sonrisa que amo, mientras duermen. De vez en cuando susurran cosas inentendibles y fruncen el ceño, pero después de unos segundos vuelven a su anterior estado.

Toque suavemente su mejilla y Tony comenzó a removerse despacio para luego abrir tierna y lentamente esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojitos. Soltó un pequeño bostezo y paso con una de sus manos puesta en puño, comenzó a tallarse los ojos y levantarse un poquito para poder verme a los ojos. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manitos.

-Mami ¿Ya hay que despetá?.- Me preguntó viéndome con esa miradita tan tierna. _Esta cosita algún día nos matará con esa ternura que provoca_, me dijo mi consciencia acertada, casi siempre en todo. Negué con la cabeza.

-No mi amor, duerme un poquito más que todavía es muy temprano.- Le dije tocando su suave y cobrizo cabello.

-Eta miem.- Dijo para luego sonreír.- Mamo a nomi.- Me dijo estirando sus bracitos, tomándome por el cuello y atrayéndome lo más que podía hacía él.

-Lo haré solo si me das un beso.- Digo mientras pongo estiro un poco mis labios para luego sentir como los suyos se posaban torpemente en los míos durante un instante y volvía a su lugar en mi pecho.- Te amo pequeño.

-Te amo mami.- Respondió quedándose dormidito.

Rápidamente me quede dormida con esa hermosa sensación en mi pecho, la cual solo mi hijo puede dejar.

El canto de los pájaros me despertó, mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche, esforzándome un poco porque el sueño todavía no me dejaba ver muy bien, los números rojos mostraban que era las diez y media. Quería dormir unas horas más pero mi pequeño debe desayunar, así que quiera o no me tengo que levantar.

Comencé a mover muy despacio a Tony, por suerte nunca le costaba levantarse temprano, así que eso no era un problema para mí. Se removió y abrió sus ojitos.

-Arriba cariño, tienes que desayunar y luego iremos a hacer las compras.- Le sonreí mientras le dejaba un beso en su frente y me sentaba en la cama. Él estiro sus bracitos para que lo levante y lo lleve al baño. Lo deje a los pies de la escalerita que tenía en su baño y el mío para que le lave la cara y los dientes, y luego intento durante diez minutos peinar ese hermoso cabello pero nunca lo consigo porque jamás queda en su lugar.

Cuando terminamos con el baño, lo lleve a su habitación y lo cambie. Le puse una remera de su película favorita la cual era Buscando a Nemo y la acompañaba por unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas de jean, y sus converse azules.

Bajamos a la cocina y me puse a hacerle el desayuno. Le hice unos waffles con mermelada de durazno y un chocolate caliente. Mi hijo era bastante extraño lo sé, mientras más calor hacia, más caliente las bebidas que ingería en la mañana, pero bueno. Todos somos un poco extraños en algo. Por ejemplo, desde que él nació, prácticamente nunca más desayune porque me causaba repugnancia todo lo que comía mientras estaba embarazada, los antojos eran repugnantes aunque debo de admitir que también deliciosos.

Mientras preparaba todo, encendí la radio para escuchar un poco de música y alegrar un poco este día de tan brillante Sol. Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar, y llenaron el ambiente.

_Hoy me soltare el pelo__,__  
__Pondré rubor en mis mejillas,__  
__Y te quitaré la llave__,__  
__Del corazón que te entregué.__  
__Me pondré unos tacones,__  
__Y una falda bien cortita__,__  
__Y me iré para la calle__,__  
__Ya no seré más tu mujer_

Ojala yo hubiese podido hacer eso, bueno, lo hice en varias ocasiones cuando salí a comer con algunos compañeros de trabajo, claro sin intensiones amorosas o algo por el estilo.

_Que tonta fui__  
__Al creer que me amabas__  
__Hoy me alejo de ti__  
__Porque contigo ya no siento nada_

Volvió a sonar el coro mientras en mi cabeza respondía estúpidamente a esa canción. No fui tonta, fui extremadamente imbécil, lo sé, me aleje pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo o peor de lo que sentía cuando estaba con él.

_Ya no eres dueño de mi cama__,__  
__Ya no eres mi pasajero__,__  
__Buscaré alguien que me quiera__  
__Y que me dé amor verdadero_

Y así termino la bendita canción mientras yo seguía respondiéndole, como la estúpida que soy. ¿Dueño de mi cama?¿Podría llegar a decir que era mi cama? Creo que nunca lo fue, así que nunca fue dueño de mi cama y mucho menos dejo de serlo. ¿En serio yo sería capaz de buscar alguien que me quiera y me dé amor verdadero? No lo creo, ni siquiera puedo dejar de amarlo y vengo a buscar alguien que me quiera. Sí, claro.

Cuando termine de prepararle su desayuno lo lleve a la sala, le puse en el DVD su película de Buscando a Nemo y lo deje comiendo mientras yo me iba a dar una ducha rápida para que luego podamos salir a hacer las compras como todo sábado.

Me bañe rápidamente, luego cuando salí cepille mi cabello y me lave los dientes. Sequé mi cuerpo y salí a buscarme algo de ropa, me vestí con una falda de jean, mis viejas e inseparables converse negras y una remera que me quedaba ajustada porque después del embarazo me había quedado algo que nunca tuve, me quedaron unos pechos mucho más grandes, juro que casi muero de la felicidad, además mi cuerpo no había quedado con ninguna marca del embarazo que pudiera avergonzarme, solo un cuerpo más normalito.

Me hice el pelo en una cola y salí a la sala en busca de mi hijo, el cual seguía viendo esa bendita película, aunque ya la había visto más de diez veces. Lave lo que ensuciamos y lo guarde en sus respectivos lugares.

Tome mi bolso y puse mi celular, las llaves de casa, dinero, las llaves del auto, alguna muda de ropa para mi pequeño y alguno de sus juguetes. Luego tome a mi pequeño de su manita, cerré con llave la puerta principal y nos fuimos al auto, lo deje en su sillita y nos dirigimos al super.

Luego de estar veinte minutos, mientras junto a mi Tony decidíamos que cereal llevaríamos, recibí una llamada de Alice, lo deje sonar durante unos instantes solo para fastidiarla y luego atendí.

-¿Hola?.- Respondí en una pregunta. Molestaría a Alice solo un rato.

-¡Isabella Swan!.- Gritó, provocando que aleje mi oído del aparato.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en atender?¿Y qué es eso de hola? ¡Tú maldito celular tiene identificador de llamadas y hasta te puse mi propio tono!.

-Disculpe pero si no me dice quien es voy a tener que cortar.- Seguí con mi juego.

-¡Soy Alice!.- Pregunto exasperada de que me hiciese la tonta con este estúpido juego.- ¡Y deja ese estúpido juego que te conozco perfectamente!.

-¿Alice?¿Cuál Alice?.- Pregunté sin dejar mi papel de lado.- Disculpe pero yo no conozco a ninguna Alice. Creo que se equivoco de número señorita.

-¡Isabella!¡No intentes fastidiarme más de lo fastidiada que estoy!.- Gritó nuevamente. Siempre pasaba eso cuando me tardaba al atender el teléfono, me cuidan demasiado.

-Está bien Ali.- Dije ahora dejando de lado mi papel mientras seguía con mi labor de comprar y comprar comida. Que divertido.- ¿A qué debo tu tan ansiada llamada?

-Hola Ali. Muy bien ¿y tú?. Me alegra que me llamaras.- Dijo irónicamente provocando que ruede los ojos.- Solo quería llamar a mi mejor amiga y ella me responde así tan horriblemente, eso duele realmente.- Contestó para luego sollozar fingidamente.

-Solo dime para que me llamaste Ali.- Dije cansinamente.

-Está bien.- Soltó un suspiro.- Eres una aburrida, realmente creo que…

-Alice dímelo de una buena vez y no quiero saber lo que crees.- La corte rápidamente antes de que vuelva a repetir que necesito un buen polvo o un hombre a mi lado. Alguien que me saque lo que según ella es aburrido.

-Ok.- Soltó un bufido.- Solo llamaba para recordarte que mañana tenemos parrillada en tu casa y debes comprar solo la carne, lo demás lo llevamos nosotros.- Oh cierto, la parrillada que tenemos cada dos semanas en la casa de alguno de nosotros.

Oh, y por si se me olvido comentar. Alice y Jasper se pusieron de novios seis meses después de haberse conocido y Emmett y Rose no se salvaron, solo que ellos se acostaron a la semana de haberse conocido y desde ahí son novios. Obviamente todos ellos viven con su respectiva pareja en unas casas a unas calles de la mía y al menos una vez cada dos semanas las dos parejas junto a Leah, Jacob y Claire deciden juntarse a comer algo o hacer cualquier cosa que se les dé la gana, aprovechando que se ven seguido y no me dejan sola durante mucho tiempo.

-Oh Ali, gracias por recordármelo.- Le agradecí con todo mi corazón, si mañana ellos venían y no había comida. De seguro me torturarían y matarían sin piedad alguna.

-De nada cariño, todo por mañana ir y que no te maten. No quiero ensuciar nada ni dejar al pobre Tony sin su mami.- Dijo tiernamente la muy…

-Adiós Alice y compórtate.- Dije bruscamente.

-Adiós, cuídate, también a mí sobrino y búscate una buena polla. Te amo.- Dijo rápidamente para luego colgar. _Esa maldita perra, algún día me las pagará_, pensaba mientras me dirigía hacía las carnes.

Terminamos de hacer las compras y ya con nuestras bolsas nos dirigimos hacía casa.

Cuando llegamos le puse a ver a Bob Esponja en la televisión mientras lo sentaba con un jugo de naranja en el sofá. Me puse a hacer algo sencillo, pasta con salsa bolognesa.

Luego de eso comimos tranquilamente y así de tranquilo pasó nuestro día, veíamos la televisión y nos reíamos de todo, hasta que a eso de las dos de la tarde recibí una llamada del trabajo.

-¿Bella?.- Pregunto la voz de Kate, la asistente de Emm y Jazz antes de que yo hubiese podido contestar.- Lamento molestarte y más en un fin de semana pero tenemos una reunión de emergencia.- Dijo rápidamente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Dije calmándola.- Pero ¿A qué se debe esta tan importante reunión como para resultar ser de emergencia?.- Pregunté asegurándome de que no era otra de las tantas bromas en las que Emmett, Jasper y Kate me llamaban diciéndome que había una "muy importante reunión" y debía asistir, para después de cinco minutos en los que corría de un lado para otro, me llamaban y me decían que era una broma.

Kate resulto ser una de las mejores personas que había conocido aquí. Es rubia y de ojos celestes, con un cuerpo escultural que en un primer momento me traía recuerdos desagradables, pero luego de un rato te dabas cuenta de que era una muy buena persona y poseía un gran cerebro, claro, mientras se mantenga alejada de Emmett y Jasper. Tiene veintisiete años, dos hijos llamados Carmen y Benjamín y un esposo llamado Garret, todos unas excelentes personas que siempre que podían me venían a visitar también y de vez en cuando venían a las parrilladas que organizábamos.

- Lauren se accidentó.- Dijo tranquilamente, hasta podía jurar que con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lauren poseía un cuerpo de infarto, obviamente lleno de operaciones, su pelo es teñido de un horrible color rubio y sus ojos son lentillas de color verde pero se le notaba que eran en realidad negro azabache sus ojos, además de que no poseía una neurona en esa cabella tan teñida. Lo único que podía hacer era vestirse como prostituta y ofrecerse todo el tiempo a sus estudiantes, lo que provocaba que Emm y Jazz tuviesen grandes problemas.- Adivina como.

-¿Cómo?.- Pregunté ahora interesada.

-Estaba haciéndole sexo oral a su conquista del momento mientras él manejaba. Él le dio un tirón muy fuerte a su cabello y ella lo mordió provocando que él desviara su vista de la carretera y se pusieran a pelear, por eso no vieron cuando un auto se acercaba, hasta que sintieron el golpe del otro auto contra el suyo.- Dijo riendo, no entiendo, yo ni aunque la odie como la odio me reiría de una situación así y ella sí.- Pero no te preocupes.- Dijo al notar que yo no reía con ella.- No tienen nada más que un par de lesiones. Él tiene roto un brazo y ella solo tiene rota su pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo.- Comentó divertida.- Además tenemos un nuevo proveedor, no es bailarín. Su profesión no se acerca ni un poco al baile. Cuando llegues lo verás.- Terminó rápidamente.- Bueno, te dejo para que te ocupes de todo lo que tengas que ocuparte.

-Ok, adiós.- Dije para luego colgar.

Llame a Leah y le pedí si se podía quedar con Tony hasta que la reunión terminara, gracias a Dios ella acepto. Tome mi bolso nuevamente y salí con Tony hasta la casa de Leah, lo deje allí y fui rumbo a la empresa-escuela. Rumbo ahí puse la radio para el camino y las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar.

_Empezaron los problemas,  
Se engancho a la pena,  
Se aferro a la soledad.  
Ya no mira las estrellas,  
Mira sus ojeras,  
Cansada de pelear_

Eso sí que no, nunca me cansaría de pelear, mi pequeño se merece que pelee y muchas cosas más, él se merece el mundo y mucho más.

Deje de prestarle atención después de pensar en mi pequeño, así que me decidí por apagarla y seguir el resto del camino el silencio. No quiero momentos tristes ahora.

Cuando llegue todos ya estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones, salude alegremente a Kate y a todos los que estaban en la sala, incluidos Emmett y Jasper, y me senté en mi lugar como el nuevo puesto que ellos me habían dado hace tres semanas que era el de Jefa de Coaches. Noté que quedaba un asiento vacío entre Emm y Jazz pero decidí no darle importancia, seguro sería del nuevo proveedor.

Cuando estuvimos todos en la sala Emmett comenzó tomando la palabra.

-Bueno como ya sabrán todos, estamos aquí por dos razones.- Comenzó poniéndose serio como solo se ponía en ocasiones como estas.- La primera y tan importante como bueno, es nuestro nuevo proveedor que donara dinero a la escuela y la segunda y no por eso, menos importante pero si mala, es el caso de la señorita Lauren Virgin.- Terminó con una risilla disimulada al igual que todos. ¡Si, ella se apellidaba Virgin!. Todos sabíamos que ella era la más rápida del oeste pero en otro sentido. A ella le gustaba demasiado tener un… "arma"… cerca… Por así decirlo.

-Primero iremos con el caso de la señorita Virgin.- Dijo Jasper sin flaquear su voz con su risa, aunque se notaba que a él también le causaba demasiada gracia el apellido.

Durante media hora estuvimos hablando y decidimos que sería despedida por muchas cosas que hacía y que no dejaría a la empresa bien parada si alguien se enteraba que una profesora se ofrecía todo el tiempo a sus estudiantes, sin importarles que algunos eran varios años menores, además de en algunas ocasiones acostarse con ellos o ellas… Sí, dije ellas. Repugnante.

-Bueno, ya que el caso de la señorita Virgin quedo cerrado y decidido. Prosigamos al segundo y más importante.- Dijo Jazz.- Les presentaremos a nuestro nuevo proveedor.- Dijo girándose hacia Kate.- Por favor hazlo pasar.

-Sí señor.- Dijo ella para luego salir rápidamente de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y luego de unos minutos la volvía a abrir dejando pasar a quien estuviese detrás de ella.

Ver a la persona que ahí se encontraba sonriéndonos a todos solo hizo que mi estómago diese un vuelco y mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente como hacía mucho no pasaba. Esos ojos verdes recorrieron la sala hasta posarse en mí, me miraba con penetrándome con su mirada, viendo a través de mí. En ese momento los fragmentos de una canción comenzaron a rodearme.

_Tomé un mal camino una o dos veces,  
Cave mi salida con sangre y fuego.  
Decisiones incorrectas, eso está bien,  
Bienvenidos a mi tonta vida_

Creo que al verlo voy a volver a tomar ese maldito camino por segunda vez. Mi salida no fue de sangre y fuego gracias a mi hijo y mis amigos. Una de mis tantas decisiones incorrectas fue el pensar que lo puedo perdonar. Esta es mi tonta vida.

_Linda por favor,  
Nunca jamás sientas  
Que eres menos que malditamente perfecta.  
Linda por favor,  
Sí alguna vez sientes  
Que no eres nada,  
Eres malditamente perfecta para mí_

Esa canción la escuché hasta que me harte y todavía la escucho cuando siento que él tuvo razones para cambiarme por otra.

-Edward.- Susurré muy despacito hasta que todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor y la bruma me envolvía, haciendo que caiga inconsciente al suelo. Aunque lo último que recuerdo es ver en su verde mirada la preocupación y puede que también… ¿miedo, arrepentimiento, dolor?. No lo sé, solo sé que de algo estoy segura, me miraba con deseo, el mismo el cuál comencé a sentir al cruzar nuestras miradas.

-¡Bella!.- Escuche que me llamaba esa hermosa voz a lo lejos.

**Hola! Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capi pero tuve varios problemas y anduve de hospital en hospital todo este tiempo y eso sumado a muchas cosas más, me sacaban las ideas y las ganas de escribir, además de que no sabía cómo seguirlo, pero el próximo capi ya termina así que dejo en sus manos si quieren epilogo o no.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todas las personas que me siguen y me dieron la oportunidad, me leen y me dejan rewiews. **

**Nos leemos, cuídense y besos.**

**Liz. **


	4. Capitulo 4: No me dejes

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran SM, yo sólo juego con ellos.

Hola chicas, tanto tiempo. Aunque lamento que haya tenido que ser así, pero estaba bastante confundida sobre cómo sería el final y después de tanto pensarlo, hablarlo con unas amigas y repensarlo, decidí que lo seguiría como yo pensaba. Perdonen si les decepciona pero así era mi idea y pienso seguirla al pie de la letra. Espero que al menos les guste un poco. Bueno aquí va.

**Summary: Él la dejó por quién creía el amor de su vida, su amante. Pero él… ¿Se dará cuenta a quién ama de verdad?¿Será demasiado tarde? Y ella… ¿Podrá perdonarlo? Nada será lo que parece.**

**Perdóname:**

**Capitulo 4: No me dejes**

**EPOV:**

Por fin había logrado que mi familia me perdonase por el error que había cometido al abandonar todo por Tanya.

Tarde un par de meses en hacer que me entiendan y que vuelvan a confiar en mí, en especial con Rose, ella tenía un carácter que daba miedo, pero era mi pequeña hermanita y su carácter no me haría cambiar de opinión, volvería con mi familia a pesar de todo.

También me entere de que mis hermanas estaban en pareja desde hace unos meses con Jasper y Emmett Whitlock, dos jóvenes "agradables, graciosos y guapos" según mis hermanas. Luego me tome el tiempo de conocerlos en uno de sus viajes de negocios, me parecieron graciosos y agradables, también les advertí que debían tener cuidado sí lastimaban a alguna de mis hermanitas. Aunque con el tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, aunque en realidad, eran los únicos amigos de verdad que tenía.

Después de estar dando vueltas en mi nueva cama -obviamente después de enterarme que esos dos cogieron en mi cama no volvería a tocarla ni a acostarme en ella, así que la cambie- pensando si debería volver con Bella, no sabía qué decisión tomar.

Sabía que Bella no era una persona que le tuviese rencor a nadie, o al menos eso creía pensar hasta que nos encontramos en el lugar menos esperado, siempre supe que Bella adoraba el frío y odiaba el calor, pero veo que ahora eso ah cambiado.

_Comienzo Flash Back:_

_Tuve que viajar por un asunto importante, a Miami a firmar unos papeles para poder hacer que mi empresa provea dinero a una escuela-empresa de baile. _

_No me daba ninguna gracia ir a un lugar lleno de niñitos con tutus rosas, saltando de aquí para allá para luego llegar a creerse famosos solo por saber mover bien el culo, creo que hasta yo bailo mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Pero era la empresa de mis cuñados y debía ir, se los había prometido. _

_Llegué tarde anoche y por eso no pude dormir, había olvidado el viaje y a último momento tuve que salir y rogar a quien estuviese ahí arriba, porque mi Jet privado estuviese en buenas condiciones y hayan podido repararlo. _

_Por suerte, ese alguien me escuchó y mi Jet estuvo listo para cuando lo pedí, pero aunque le vendiese mi alma al diablo, no podría hacer que esta cosa fuese más rápido, aparte de que estábamos en medio de una tormenta. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?¿Una bomba en el avión?¿Que aparezcan serpientes de alguna caja?¿Que el capitán haya tomado demasiado o se quede dormido y que el avión caiga al vacio?. Esperemos que ninguna de esas cosas suceda, aunque, pensándolo bien, me serviría como excusa y así no tendría porque ir._

_Pero por suerte o desgracia ninguna de esas cosas sucedió, y llegue sano y salvo, pero estaba tan cansado que no podía mantenerme en pie. _

_Ahora estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá de la oficina de alguien, tomando un cappuccino mientras esperaba que terminaran de discutir la despedida de una profesora de la escuela. La cafeína estaba despertándome, pero quería que esto pasara rápido y pudiese irme a descansar rápido y luego volver a mí vida normal mientras intentaba localizar a Bella e intentar por todos los medios que me escuchara y perdonara, aún sí eso me costaba mucho más de lo que pudiera soportar._

_No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero de un momento a otro me puse a pensar en Bella, si estaría bien, sí comería y sí pudo haber comenzado otra vida con otro hombre, haber formado otra familia. No quise ponerme a pensar en ella en estos años, pero de vez en cuando venía a mi cabeza la imagen de ella, me preguntaba si ella estaría bien, si tendría un esposo o tal vez hijos, aunque siempre que pensaba en eso no sabía por qué razón comenzaba a ver todo rojo._

_Sabía o quería creer, qué ella tenía demasiada confianza en sí misma como para dejar que lo que le hice le arruinara la vida._

_¿O no? _

_O puede que se haya suicidado o que haya cometido locuras o que ahora este pidiendo comida porque no pudo encontrar un buen trabajo y…¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te escuchas Cullen?¿En serio? Hoy estas más estúpido que de costumbre, me dijo mi consciencia. Aunque debo de admitir que tiene razón, es que creo que el sueño me pone así._

_-Señor Cullen.- Me llamo la secretaria, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Creo que me había dicho que se llamaba Kate. _

_-¿Si?.- Pregunte todavía atontado._

_-Lo llaman en la sala de conferencias.- Me dijo dándome una sonrisa amable, no como las sonrisas que me daban todas las secretarias. Creo que me estaba cayendo bien. ¿Puede que sea amable porque es lesbiana?¿O cómo sabe quién soy me trata bien para luego querer clavarme sus garras?¿O sí…. ¡Cullen! ¡Enfócate en lo que dice la secretaría y ve hacía allí, así luego podemos ir a descansar, no te soporto más! Me volvió a repetir mi consciencia. Puede que tenga razón. Me levante rápidamente del sillón para seguirla._

_-Entonces vamos.- Dije correspondiendo su sonrisa._

_Nos encaminamos hasta la puerta de la sala de conferencias, deje que ella entrara y luego entre yo. _

_Las primeras personas a las que vi y sonreí fueron Jasper y Emmett y algunos socios de ellos a los que había conocido en alguna que otra fiesta. Luego la vi a ella, no verla en tantos años hizo que la forma en que la recordaba la hiciese horrible comparada a como estaba en estos momentos._

_En ningún momento deje de sonreír y el sólo verla a ella provocó que mi sonrisa aumentase para ser borrada instantáneamente al ver a Bella susurrar algo y caer inconsciente. _

_-¡Bella!.- Fue lo único que atine a hacer antes de comenzar a correr hacía donde había caído._

_Cuando llegue a su lado corrí a todos los imbéciles que estaban mirándola en shock sin hacer nada y tome su flácido cuerpo en brazos para salir de la sala. No había notado que Jazz y Emm estaban siguiéndonos hasta que Emmett se puso delante de mí cortándome el paso._

_-¡Edward ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!.- Me preguntó serio, queriendo tomar a Bella de mis brazos pero no se lo permití.- Vamos Edward dámela así la llevo hacía el hospital. Además ¿De dónde la conoces?. No me diste ni tiempo a reaccionar, saliste corriendo como un loco.- Me preguntó-regañó sin dejar de mirarme seriamente. _

_-Ehmm… Somos viejos amigos y cómo vi lo que sucedía, me preocupe por ella y reaccione más rápido que todos. Sólo eso.- Respondí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, tampoco quería decirle que seguramente por mi culpa ella se desmayo. Claro, nunca esperas ver a tu ex -el cuál te dejo por su amante y te hizo el peor de los daños, haciendo que pierdas a tu hijo- después de tanto tiempo y reaccionar bien. Menos sabiendo que ese ex es quién le provee dinero al lugar donde trabajas._

_-Bueno, viejo amigo.- Comentó rápidamente e irónicamente Jasper.- Llevémosla rápido que me está asustando, nunca tardo tanto tiempo en recuperarse de un desmayo.- Comentó viendo asustado y con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Cómo diablos sabe él cuanto tiempo tarda o no en despertar de un desmayo?, intente no ver todo rojo pero no lo logré. Aunque debo de felicitarme porque no creo que lo hayan notado. - Así que dásela a Emmett, ve a firmar el contrato y déjanos…- No pudo terminar la frase porque Bella comenzó a removerse entre mis brazos._

_Emmett la tomó rápidamente de mis brazos antes de que despertara por completo y se la llevo a la oficina donde estuve esperando antes poniéndola sobre el sofá, creo que previniendo que al verme ella volvería a desmayarse. _

_-Bella.- Susurraba Emmett acariciando su rostro muy lentamente. Algo que me hacía ver todo rojo nuevamente pero volví a tranquilizarme por el bien de todos.- Despierta Belli Bells.- Le decía tiernamente. ¿Belli Bells?¿Qué clase de estúpido apodo es ese?¿El de una niña de cinco años?_

_Bella comenzó a removerse más y lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Yo me mantuve distante por si volvía a verme y se desmayaba de nuevo._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?¿Dónde estoy?.- Preguntaba perdida mirando de hito en hito a Emmett y Jasper._

_-Te has desmayado Bells.- Le decía tranquilamente Jasper sentándose en el sofá a su lado, acariciando su cabello lentamente, mientras Emmett la ponía en su regazo, ella instintivamente se acomodo y lo abrazo.- Nos preocupaste mucho pequeña.- Le sonrió serenamente y ella le correspondía._

_Eso comenzó a ponerme enfermo, la tocaban como si la conocieran desde que nacieron. Nadie puede acariciarla más que yo. ¡Nadie!._

_Pero parece como si lo hiciesen a menudo, me susurró cómplice mi consciencia. ¡Oh Dios!_

_-Lamento haberlos preocupado chicos.- Dijo apenada.- ¿Tarde mucho en despertar?¿Terminó la reunión?¡ Oh Dios! Lo lamento chicos no quería…- Comenzó a disculparse pero rápidamente fue callada por Emmett y Jasper. _

_Ella calló y los miro con una tímida sonrisa, mientras ellos le sonreían tranquilizadoramente._

_-No terminó y no hiciste nada malo. No pudiste ocasionarte tu misma un desmayo. Sabemos que no lo harías apropósito.- Le dijo Emmett dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonroje y se ría quedito._

_-Pero…- Volvió a ser callada por los dos hermanos._

_-Ahora mientras vamos a terminar todo, tú te irás a casa con Tony y descansaras. Sabemos que trabajas demasiado y que no pasas demasiado tiempo con él, así que ve y descansa. Pasa el tiempo con él y sabrás que te sentirás mejor.- Le sugirió Jasper. _

_¿Tony?¿Quién diablos es Tony?¿No será su novio o sí?¿Y sí es su esposo?. Esas preguntas comenzaron a vagar sin límite por mi mente._

_-Pero chicos, debo de estar aquí y terminar. No puedo irme a descansar y no asistir a una reunión tan importante como esta.- Intento negarse._

_-Ve con Tony y quédate tranquila que tenías que estar solo necesariamente para la primera reunión. Ahora sólo debemos firmar unos aburridos papeles y ya está.- Jasper le tomó la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente, pero al ver que iba a negarse nuevamente volvió a insistir con lo mismo.- Tony debe de extrañarte horrores, ¿Qué no quieres verlo y estar con él, abrazarlo y darle besitos y todas esas cosas que debes hacerle?.- Le preguntó mientras le sonreía nuevamente y ella parecía pensárselo._

_¡Por Dios! Esto es muy masoquista de mi parte, no debería estar escuchando esto. Escuchar que es lo que le hace a ese tal Tony._

_-Está bien.- Aceptó.- Pero quiero que mañana me traigan el mejor postre de chocolate del mundo. Tony les estaría muy agradecido, hace mucho que me pide que le haga algún postre de chocolate y nunca tengo tiempo.- Terminó mirándolos con una gran sonrisa._

_-Está bien pero tú haces ese delicioso mousse de chocolate.- Le dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa y apuntándola con el dedo índice._

_-Trato hecho.- Bella tomó la mano de cada uno, las apretó y sacudió exageradamente y luego los tres rieron como si se tratase de un chiste privado. _

_En ese momento tan íntimo me sentí demasiado fuera de lugar y además sentía un hueco en el pecho que no merecía sentir. _

_Ella encontró alguien a quien amar y por lo que se veía ya tenía a nuevas personas que la cuidaban y le sacaban más de una sonrisa. Creo que llegue muy tarde._

_Decidí cortar por lo sano, debía hacerme notar, firmar e irme a seguir con la solitaria vida que definitivamente me gane a pulso. _

_Así que me aclare la garganta y cuando todos notaron mi presencia vi varias emociones pero la que más odie fue la de Bella. Me miro sorprendida, asustada y por último fría. No había emociones en su mirada, pero no puedo culparla porque sé que me lo merezco._

_-Hola Bella. Espero que te encuentres mejor.- Le dije sinceramente a lo que ella solo asintió y volteo su mirada a su mano, la cual Jasper todavía tenía sujeta.- Chicos debo apresurarme porque anoche no dormí bien, estoy cansado y todavía tengo muchos asuntos más que atender. ¿Podemos ir a firmar esos papeles ahora?.- Ellos asintieron, se despidieron de Bella y juntos nos dirigimos a la sala de conferencias, solo que ahora no cruzábamos ni palabra, estábamos en un silencio sepulcral._

_Cuando termine de firmar todo y ya el trato empresarial estaba más que hecho me despedí rápidamente y le pedí que saludaran a mis hermanas por mi porque yo no tendría tiempo y ya hoy en la noche debía volver a casa, si es que así se le puede llamar a ese solitario lugar._

_Cuando salí del lugar me apresure para llegar al hotel, bañarme y luego poder descansar unas horas antes de volver hoy en la noche._

_Cuando estaba debajo del agua caliente en la ducha, mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que sucedió y lo que presencie hoy._

_Todo fue tan nuevo y extraño, no sé si las chicas sabrán de la manera en la que sus parejas tratan a Bella o si sabían algo de la pareja de Bella y en venganza me hicieron ilusionarme con volver a recuperarla._

_Aunque no creo que ellas reaccionen bien a ese tipo de tratos, o eso es lo que quiero suponer. Todo está realmente extraño últimamente. _

_Bella nunca me hubiese visto así tan fríamente. Ni siquiera cuando estaba verdaderamente cabreada, me miraba así. Creo que esta vez sí la cague._

_Pero todo esto me estaba haciendo recordar que ella, seguramente, ya había formado otra vida con otro y yo, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, ya eh hecho la mía. Ese pensamiento me puso horriblemente triste. Sentía una tristeza que obviamente no merecía sentir._

_Mis pensamientos no me estaban ayudando demasiado y eso hacía que se me produzca un terrible dolor de cabeza, mis sienes palpitaban incansablemente y tuve que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y terminar de ducharme porque se me iba a terminar explotando la cabeza._

_Para cuando termine el agua ya estaba fría y eso me hizo salir rápidamente, odio el agua fría cuando me baño. Me seque y me puse solo el bóxer porque estaba empezando a sentir mucho calor. _

_Antes de meterme a la cama prendí el aire acondicionado y directamente me tire con todo el peso muerto que pude tener en ese momento, en la cama. Estaba acolchada y eso estaba haciendo que mis sienes y mi cansancio me lo agradezcan. Bendito sea el Señor, dijo mi agotada consciencia. Y definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con ella._

_En ese momento, mientras dejaba mi mente en blanco para que no volviese a molestarme ese infernal dolor de cabeza. El sueño me llegó y tranquilamente me deje llevar a la inconsciencia, gracias a los malditos brazos de Morfeo._

…_.._

_Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que despierte y caiga de la cama por el susto. Me levante creyendo saber de quién o quienes se trataba, aun sin ser consciente de que estaba solo en bóxer._

_Mientras me dirigía a la puerta los golpes seguían sonando y cada vez eran peores, haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza volviese con mucha más fuerza._

_-¡Ya voy!.- Le grite a quién sea que este del otro lado. Me había levantado con un humor de perros y quién estuviese del otro lado no podría hacer que eso cambie, y por supuesto, por despertarme se tendría que soportar que le desgaste todo mi odio._

_Pero nunca espere encontrarme a quién me encontré al abrir la puerta de la habitación. _

_Del otro lado, más hermosa que nunca, estaba Bella. Taladrándome con esa fría mirada que ahora tenía, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que estos se alzasen. Acción que provocaba que toda la sangre que estaba palpitando en mis sienes descendiera hasta llegar a mi ingle, haciendo que este momento fuera verdaderamente bochornoso._

_-Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estás?.- Pregunte sonriendo de costado, intentando que al menos dejara de mirarme así y pudiera hacer alguna rápida escapada a la habitación para ponerme algo encima, porque lo que sí noté es que esta conversación seguiría por un largo rato._

_Ella en ningún momento dejo de mirarme y permaneció en silencio, solo observándome y haciendo que me asustase porque no hacía más que mirarme. Puede sonar muy gallina pero, a veces, odio que me miren así y ella lo sabía._

_-Vamos Bella.- Suplique.- Deja de mirarme así, sabes que lo odio._

_Ella seguía seria pero pude ver la sombra de una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, adoraba asustarme._

_-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo seriamente, creo que todavía no ah notado el estado en que me encuentro._

_-Pasa.- Le dije corriéndome de la puerta y dejando que entre en la habitación.- Solo deja que me ponga algo de ropa.- Dije notando como por primera vez me miraba completamente, notando como se ponía colorada por la vergüenza. No espere a que dijera nada y salí corriendo a la habitación, cuando estuve listo, volví y la encontré sentada en el sofá de la sala con la mirada perdida.- Ya estoy listo.- Dije haciendo que volviese a mirarme y nuevamente se puso colorada, aunque no sé porque.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?.- Pregunte amablemente. Ante todo soy un caballero, pensé. A lo que mi consciencia contesto, no tienes nada de caballero imbécil. Gracias, siempre tan tierna, le devolví. De nada, contestó pagada de sí misma._

_-Agua si podría ser.- Me sacó Bella de mi pelea estúpida y mental. _

_Asentí y salí corriendo a buscar agua para luego volver de la misma manera y entregársela, ella se lo bajo todo de un trago. Parecía nerviosa pero, nuevamente, no sabía por qué._

_-¿Tu esposa no vino contigo?.- Pregunto mirándome desdeñosamente._

_-No, ella no vino y además ya no es mi esposa.- Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender todavía lo que le dije.- Nos separamos hace unos meses.- Conteste a lo que ella solo asintió._

_-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?.- Fruncí el ceño al no entender a lo que ella agregó.- Sin ánimo de ofender, pero que yo sepa tú no tienes nada que ver con escuelas de baile, es raro que le des dinero a una.- Terminó esperando mi respuesta._

_No pude sentarme a su lado porque algo me decía que estaría bien aquí parado. Su cercanía me confundiría y quién sabe lo que podría hacer._

_-Sólo lo hice porque quería hacer algo bueno por alguien por primera vez y decidí ayudar a la empresa de Jasper y Emmett.- Expliqué lo mejor que pude.- Somos amigos y, supongo que a los amigos se los ayuda.- Seguí con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, intentando sonar convincente. _

_Bella no pareció muy convencida pero decidió abandonar el tema rápidamente._

_-Y…¿Cómo estás?.- Preguntó dejándome en un pequeño y rápida estado de shock._

_-Bien… Supongo.- Contesté sinceramente. No me encontraba bien, pero gracias a quién sea, tampoco mal.- ¿Y tú?.- Pregunté sinceramente preocupado de lo que pudo haber sido de su vida._

_-Ay.- Suspiro felizmente mirando un punto imaginario en sus manos, que todavía sostenían el vaso con agua que le había traído hace unos minutos.- No soy perfectamente feliz, pero puedo decir que con lo que tengo que basta y sobra, no necesito más nada.- Me pareció que eso lo dijo maliciosamente, con un doble sentido que no me gustó para nada, pero que tenía que soportarlo. Ella soporto que yo le dijera que amaba a Tanya, soporto que la dejara y soporto perder a nuestro hijo sin nadie que estuviese a su lado. _

_Bueno, en realidad sí tuvo, mis padres y mis hermanas me abandonaron por quedarse con ella y creo que es algo de lo que voy a estarles eternamente agradecido._

_-Entonces…- Comencé de la mejor manera que pude.- No quiero ofenderte. Pero ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?.- Por un momento la leve esperanza de que viniese a buscarme porque me extrañaba cruzó por mi mente hasta recordar a Tony. Ese maldito que me la robo._

_-Sólo vine para saber qué era lo que tú hacías aquí.- Se levanto y quedó frente a mí, mirándome fríamente de nuevo.- ¿Qué me estás siguiendo?.- Destilaba veneno en cada palabra que salía de su boca, algo que estaba haciendo que miles de cuchillas se clavaran en mi corazón y, que la tristeza y sorpresa me abordaran.- ¿Ahora que la zorra de tu esposa te ah dejado has venido a joderme la vida?.- No recordaba que cuando estaba furiosa dolieran tanto sus palabras._

_-No, eso no es lo que quería.- Dije intentando retener ese sentimiento de vacío y que el dolor no se entreviera en mis palabras pero no lo logré.- Yo sólo vine para firmar con Jasper y Emmett y nada más. Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí y menos en joderte la vida.- Termine sentándome en el sofá, llevando mis manos a mi cabello y tirando fuertemente de él, con los ojos cerrados._

_-Entonces. Si no quisiste joderme la vida.- Siguió sin abandonar ese tono duro y frío que creo, solo logra utilizar conmigo.- ¿Por qué te preocupaste por mí y te quedaste allí presenciando el momento que tuve con Emmett y Jasper?¿Por qué les dijiste que éramos viejos amigos?¿Por qué fuiste el primero en tomarme en brazos cuando me desmaye?¡¿Por qué diablos no me dejas en paz?!.- Su voz iba en aumento hasta llegar a la última pregunta donde ya su rostro estaba rojo por la furia y sus lágrimas caían sin control. Sus ojos ahora no eran fríos, pero mostraban una mezcla de sentimientos que me fue difícil de interpretar._

_No me gustó verla en aquel estado pero si me acercaba se pondría peor. Así que intente mantenerme lo más alejado posible, bueno, lo intente hasta que ella cayó de rodillas frente a mí y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ahí fue cuando no lo resistí y me arrodille a su lado, atrayéndola a mis brazos._

_Ella se dejó abrazar y me pasó sus brazos tímidamente alrededor, siguió llorando por un rato más hasta que ya solo eran sollozos bajos, casi inaudibles._

_-Lo lamento, prometo que me iré y no volveremos a cruzarnos.- Le dije mientras ella seguía aferrada a mí.- Sólo no vuelvas a ponerte así.- Le rogué con la tristeza y culpabilidad palpable en mi voz.- Menos por un estúpido como yo, que siempre te hago daño._

_-No es sólo por ti.- Dijo en un susurro que casi no escuche.- Es por todo.- Siguió.- Hay… Hay algo que debo decirte.- Dijo separándose de mí mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos, había una guerra de indecisiones dentro de ellos, pero poco me importo ya que sólo me hundí en ese mar chocolate._

_-¿Qué cosa?.- Pregunté sin siquiera pensar, estaba básicamente estúpido. Me tenía hipnotizado._

_-Es algo muy importante. Será mejor que te sientes en el sofá.- Dijo levantándose y apuntándome el sillón con su dedo índice._

_-Pero si ya estoy sentado.- Intente recordarle estúpidamente. Ella rodó los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, para luego volver a apuntarme el sillón. Sin dejar lugar a replicas._

_-Sólo siéntate.- Dijo cansinamente tomándose el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Hice lo que me dijo y me senté en el sofá antes de que pueda arrepentirse y no me diga nada._

_Parecía meditar mucho esto que iba a contarme, parecía bastante serio. ¿Querrá que no vuelva a este lugar porque quizás incomodaría a su pareja?¿Tendrá alguna enfermedad grave y no quiere que vuelva a molestarla? Pensamientos así de negativos comenzaron a inundar mi mente hasta que ella finalmente habló._

_-Tengo… Tenemos un hijo.- Ok, eso no me lo esperaba. Espera, ¿Tenemos?¿Tenemos quiénes?, al parecer lo dije en voz alta porque ella me respondió al instante._

_-Tú y yo.- Contestó dejándome sorprendido, dolido y con muchos sentimientos más que no podía ni quería descubrir. Me quedé tenso mirando a la nada y en silencio durante varios minutos._

_-¿Cuántos años tiene?.- Pregunte con el dolor reflejado en mi voz. ¿Por qué me lo ocultó?._

_-Tres años y medio.- Dijo mirándome fijamente con el arrepentimiento en sus hermosos ojos. Hice los cálculos y cuando se fue estaba embarazada, me hizo creer que lo había perdido, ahora que lo recuerdo. Entiendo que lo que le hice fue horrible, pero ocultarme un hijo, no tenía perdón._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que lo habías perdido?.- Pregunté desolado mirándola fijamente, esperando ver en sus ojos la respuesta, pero esta vez no encontré nada._

_-¿Qué hubieses hecho sí te decía que estaba embarazada pero que te dejaba porque no soportaba el verte, no soportaba que me dejaras por esa zorra por la que me cambiaste?.- Me reprochó. Ahora me culpaba a mí por lo que me ocultó.- Me dolía verte, me cambiaste por alguien mucho mejor que yo.- Dijo dolida. _

_-Me hubiese hecho cargo aunque estemos separados, hub…_

_-¿Hubieses hecho qué? ¿Y junto a quién?.- Siguió con el reproche. Esto es tan gracioso, ella me reprocha cuando ella fue quién me alejo de mi hijo antes de siquiera conocerlo, siquiera me dio esa oportunidad.- Mi hijo no iba a ser criado por ti junto a la zorra por la que me cambiaste, no lo hubiese permitido ni lo permitiré.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Vi el dolor cruzar por su mirada pero fue rápidamente oculto por la ira._

_-Si siquiera me hubieses dado la oportunidad de elegir, quizás hubiésemos podido arreglar algo, no sé, hubiese hecho algo para que me dejes pasar tiempo con él. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa solo por poder estar con él y no sentirme una maldita mierda todos estos años, mientras pensaba que por mi culpa habías perdido a nuestro hijo.- Terminé levantando la voz. Haciendo que la ira viajara por mis venas._

_-No quería que mi hijo tuviese una vida así, lo sufrí y es horrible. Tú no sabes lo que es porque tus padres siempre estuvieron juntos en todo, no te faltaba nada, tenías dos padres que estaban juntos y te amaban y por si fuera poco dos hermanas que siempre te apoyaron en todo.-Dijo comenzando a ponerse cada vez más roja. Parecía que le daría otra vez un ataque de llanto._

_-Nadie me apoyo cuando me dejaste. Todos se pusieron de tu lado y me exiliaron de la familia, no supe de ellos en años. No supe de ellos hasta que deje a Tanya.- Le reproche. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, estaba contento de que se hubiesen puesto de su lado. Sino no la habría vuelto a encontrar ni sabría que tenía un hijo. Pero eso no se lo diría a ella._

_-¿Y ahora es mi culpa que nadie apoyara tu nueva relación con esa zorra?.- Reprochó ofendida._

_-No digo que lo sea, sólo digo que me tendrías que haber dicho la verdad en lugar de inventar una estúpida excusa para irte. Al menos si te fuiste con otro me hubieses dicho y no te hubieses quedado como la pobre mujer a la que su marido engañó y dejó por otra, mientras que yo quedaba como el malo.- Termine de decir esto y ella me dio vuelta la cara de un cachetazo._

_-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!¡Yo nunca te dejé por nadie!.- Comenzó a gritar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero que se veía que no iba a derramar ni una.- ¡En todos estos años sólo pude pensar en ti porque nunca deje de amarte!¡Maldito imbécil!._

_Terminó de decir esto y salió disparada por la puerta. Me levanté inmediatamente y como un idiota comencé a seguirla, viendo como ella bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras._

_-¡Bella!¡Bella espera!.- Gritaba yendo detrás de ella, pero parecía no escucharme.- ¡Bella lo lamento, detente!¡Vamos Bella!.- Seguía gritando pero nada sucedía._

_La seguí hasta la calle, pero nada pude hacer cuando vi como un automóvil que venía a alta velocidad, chocaba contra su cuerpo y la dejaba tirada en medio de la calle sin siquiera parar para ver qué era lo que había hecho._

_Todo esto pasó en segundo en los que no me pude mover y mi vista estaba clavada en el cuerpo sangrante de Bella. Cuando pude hacer que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro comenzaran a reaccionar, corrí hacía donde estaba ella y pude notar que respirar era un trabajo muy difícil para ella en este momento. Su cara estaba bañada en sangre y estaba completamente inconsciente._

_-Bella, despierta por favor.- Le rogué mientras besaba tiernamente su frente. No quería besar sus labios porque si lo hacía quería que ella estuviese totalmente consciente para disfrutarlo conmigo._

_La gente comenzaba a amontonarse a mí alrededor y yo sólo comencé a gritar por una ambulancia._

_Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, solo para clavarlos en los míos._

_-Anthony…- Dijo mientras su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más baja. Casi no respiraba.- Edward, él se llama Thomas Anthony. Por favor, cuídalo, dile que lo amo mucho, que siempre lo amaré tanto como a ti y que los cuidaré desde donde este. Te amo.- Dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos._

_-¡Bella!.- Grité llamándola pero ella ya no respiraba, ya no se movía.- Bella no me hagas esto.- Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, me dolía el pecho, no podía dejarme así._

_Justo en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos sólo para confirmar mis peores pesadillas. Ella había muerto y por mi estupidez, por no haber ido tan rápido, por haberla engañado._

_Ahora después de todo esto me di cuenta de que nunca deje de amarla, de que me deje llevar por una estúpida atracción hacía alguien que sólo quiso mi dinero, no como Bella, ella siempre me quiso por quién soy y yo la cambie por una zorra._

_Fin Flash Back:_

Un año después…

Hoy se cumplía un año desde que ella había muerto, desde que nos había dejado. Y cada día me era más difícil creer que se hubiese ido como lo hiso.

Cuando conocí a Tony no pude evitar volver a llorar por haber visto lo idéntico a mí que era, pero sólo físicamente, todo lo demás era de su madre. Él también lloró su muerte, pero estaba feliz de que por fin conoció a su padre, sin saber que por culpa de él había muerto ese hermoso ser, al que él llamaba mami.

Varias veces pensé en terminar con mi vida, pero al ver a mi hijo todo cambiaba. No podía dejarlo solito, tenía que luchar por él.

Sólo al lado de mi hijo podía sonreír de verdad. Sólo a su lado podía ser capaz de seguir adelante.

Mi familia siempre me dijo que no era mi culpa, que yo no era el culpable de todo lo que sucedió. Hasta me dijeron que lo que le hice era algo normal en los seres humanos, errar es humano. Pero yo no lo creía así, fue mi culpa dejarla y fue mi culpa que ella cruzara la calle en ese momento.

Ahora más que nunca siento lo que ella sintió al ver que la persona a la que amas te deja, al ver que lo único que sientes que te queda es tu hijo y aunque no quieras debes luchar por él.

"_No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"._

Fin.

**Hola, bueno perdonen el tiempo que tarde en escribir pero es que no se me venía nada a la cabeza y la escuela me carcome más que en otros años. **

**Bueno, me costó bastante terminarlo así y perdonen si no es como lo querían algunas, sé que esto va contra mis principios pero así debía ir.**

**Gracias a todas las que me siguieron, fueron un gran apoyo y no quería decepcionarlas con mi final.**

**Bueno, ahora sí me voy.**

**Lloro con el final, mi bebé se terminaaaaa **

**Adiós, esperemos que nos volvamos a leer… Besos…**

**Liz.**

**Naaa mentiraaa… Nunca terminaría así un fic, en serio iría en contra de mis principios, ahora veamos como sigue el fic y veamos cómo termina.**

**Nos vemos al final….**

_No podía creer que Bella hubiese muerto, nuestro hijo y yo la extrañamos._

_-¡Bella vuelve!.- Gritaba en sueños mientras las lágrimas caían sin control._

_-¡Bella no me dejes!.- Gritaba sin parar a la nada._

Sentí como sacudían mi hombro levemente.

-Edward despierta, vamos cariño sólo es un sueño.- Oí que alguien decía.

Me senté rápidamente mientras abría mis ojos buscándola por toda la habitación. Cuando mis ojos dieron con ella no pude hacer más que saltar sobre ella, tirándola sobre la cama y comenzar a besar sus labios con frenesí.

Cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario me separe de sus labios para apoyar mi frente sobre la suya y verla directamente a esos hermosos y achocolatados ojos.

-¿Amor qué fue lo que soñaste para que te pongas así? Estoy aquí contigo.- Dijo viéndome con la preocupación latente en sus ojos.

No quería contarle mi sueño, todavía temía que se hiciese realidad. Así que lo único que hice fue sonreírle con su sonrisa favorita y hacer como que nada ocurrió, no le ocurriría nada si estaba conmigo. Nunca la dejaría por nadie, eso estaba seguro.

-Nada, sólo tuve un mal sueño.- Dije logrando que la preocupación disminuyese un poco.

-¿Estás seguro?.- Asentí.- ¿Estás mejor?.- Volví a asentir.- Está bien.- Dijo besando mis labios.

El beso comenzó a ponerse cada vez más pasional hasta que ella decidió cortarlo.

-Edward llegarás tarde al trabajo.- Dijo mirándome todavía con el deseo impreso en esos hermosos pozos de chocolate derretido.

-No importa, soy el jefe y nadie molesta al jefe.- La moleste altaneramente, provocando que sonriese.

-Bueno jefe, vamos levántate que debo hacerte el desayuno y tú debes ir a ver quién reemplazará a Magui.- Me levante de encima de ella sólo para tirarme a su lado. No quería levantarme.

-Bueno, para eso está Magui, debería hacerlo antes de abandonarme.- Dije haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

Magui era mi secretaria, tiene como 50 años y había sido mi secretaria desde hace muchos años, pero por razones de salud y por otras personales decidió abandonarme por su esposo. ¡Me traicionó!

Nos quería a Bella y a mí como si fuésemos sus hijos y le dolía tener que irse, pero debía hacerlo y con Bella le dijimos que seguiríamos en contacto.

Después de media hora Bella consiguió que me levantara, cambiara y desayunara para estar listo justo a las ocho. Al salir le di un beso apasionado, prometiéndole que a la noche terminaría lo que empecé esta mañana.

Llegué a la oficina y fui en busca de Magui, quería molestarla un poco más antes de que se vaya. La encontré sentada en su habitual escritorio, concentrada en unos papeles.

-Hola cariño, ya decidiste que dejarías a tu esposo para venir conmigo y fugarnos los dos.- Dije en tono seductor, apoyándome en su escritorio. Haciendo que ella levante su cabeza de los papeles sólo para verme con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya te lo dije, no dejaré a mi esposo por ti. Tú eres demasiado afeminado para mí.- Bueno, ese golpe fue bajo.

-No soy afeminado. Y si me dejaras demostrártelo lo averiguarías.- Seguí con mi broma.

-¡Hasta tu esposa lo dice!.- Retrucó recordando una conversación en la que Bella le dijo que una vez dejé que mi hermana me maquillara y vistiera de mujer sólo para cumplir una apuesta.

-Pero mi esposa sabe que no es así.- Le sonreí abiertamente.

-No es no Edward Anthony Cullen de Pitt.- Así que con esa estábamos. Me molestaba con el actor a quién más odiaba sólo porque mi Bella lo amaba. Le gustaba darme celos con él.

-Tú podrías convertirte en la próxima señora Cullen. ¡Vamos!¡Nos casaremos!.- Le dije rodeando su escritorio y poniéndome de rodillas frente a ella.- Te lo ruego, cásate conmigo.

-Vamos Edward que la gente mira.- Me dijo haciendo que me levante y viera como los que pasaban se reían.

-Que me importa.- Alzando los hombros, restándole importancia.- Haría lo que fuera por casarme contigo y lo sabes.- Le dije moviendo mis cejas de arriba abajo rápidamente. Provocando que una fuerte carcajada saliera de su boca.

-¿Cualquier cosa?.- Asentí.- Está bien, vete a trabajar y no me molestes más que no me casaré contigo bombón.- Dijo pellizcando mis mejillas.

-¡Sí señora!.- Hice un saludo militar y me fui hacía mi oficina.

Pasó como media hora para que vuelva a ver a Magui y fue cuando me dijo que habían llegado todas las chicas que quería el puesto.

Todas las que había tenido hasta ahora venían prácticamente desnudas, con muy poca tela cubriéndolas. Al instante las echaba diciendo que no quería a ninguna mujer así en mi oficina. Varias me insultaron y otras se fueron hechas una furia pero poco me importó.

Magui volvió a golpear mi puerta y me dijo que sólo faltaban dos, así que le dije que las hiciese pasar.

Vi a la misma chica de mi pesadilla frente a mí. Vi su expediente _Tanya Denali_, decidí que no cometería el error de mi pesadilla.

Ella me coqueteaba como en mi pesadilla, como todas las demás que pasaron, aunque todas sabían que era un hombre casado.

-Señorita Denali.- Dije con el tono más confidencial posible.

-¿Sí?.- Preguntó agachándose un poco hacía mí, mostrándome más sus pechos, sí es que eso era posible. Lo que me asqueó bastante.

-Váyase y no vuelva a aparecerse por aquí.- Le dije haciendo que se pusiera roja y se fuera como todas las demás. Sonreí por mi elección y le pedí a Magui que hiciera pasar a la última.

Por lo que vi, esta chica era muy eficiente. Se llamaba Elizabeth Masen y este podría ser su primer empleo.

Tenía apenas 21 años, era pelirroja y de ojos azules, muy tímida y según lo que me dijo, se esforzaría mucho y trataría de cumplir con todo lo que le pidieran. Le pregunte si tenía novio y me dijo que sí, lo cual me alivió en sobremanera. Me dijo que estaban juntos desde hace 3 años y estaban juntando dinero para casarse y comprarse una casa.

De inmediato la contraté porque algo me decía que ella se haría muy buena amiga de mi Bella.

_Unas horas después…_

Ya eran las cuatro y como había terminado por hoy decidí irme a casa con mi hermosa esposa y poder terminar lo que empecé esta mañana.

Pero antes quería llamarla para ver si se encontraba en casa o si alguna de mis hermanas la había raptado para ir de compras.

Tomé mi celular y marqué. Espere y dos timbres después su alegre voz me contestó.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo antes de quedar en silencio y reír por algo.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Pregunté rápidamente para ir al grano.

-Estoy aquí con Alice y Jasper, están peleando por quién embarazó a quién.- Se quedó en silencio otra vez lo cual me dejo escuchar como Alice le decía a Jasper que ella lo embarazó primero. Lo cual era bastante extraño pero les gustaba decirse tonterías así.

Jasper y Emmett, mis cuñados, socios y mejores amigos. Esa era una de las diferencias de mi pesadilla, ellos estaban con mis hermanas y le habían dado trabajo a mi Bella de vez en cuando, ella se recibió de coreógrafa hace poco y ellos le hicieron el favor de contratarla lo cual les agradecí y les voy a agradecer de por vida.

-Está bien cariño, pero que no intenten embarazarte a ti.- Dije en broma a lo que ella volvió a reír.

-Está bien. ¿Ya elegiste a tu nueva secretaria?.- Preguntó, de seguro la intriga la carcomía.

-Sip, y para que estés contenta, tu esposo eligió a una chica que está comprometida y tiene 21 años. Es más tímida que tú, pensé que no viviría para ver algo así.- La molesté.

-Eres un gracioso cariño, por eso te castigaré y está noche no tendrás nada.- Me regañó y de repente se escucho de fondo un gran uhhhhhhh, hecho obviamente por mi hermana y su esposo.

-Lo siento, por favor no me castigues.- Dije intentando sonar lo más arrepentido posible.- Además te llamaba para avisarte que por hoy no tengo nada más que hacer y quería saber si podría ir con mi hermosa esposa y hacer cosas.

-¿Cosas?¿Qué cosas?.- Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, soltando una risita al final.

-Ya lo verás.- Dije sonando un verdadero seductor.

-Entonces te espero en casa dentro de un rato, mientras echare a tu hermana y cuñado a patadas. Tienen un fuerte olor extraño que me moleste, creo que no se bañan.- Bromeó en voz alta, de fondo pude escuchar las quejas. Lo que me hizo reír.

-Está bien, te amo.- Contesté.

-Te amo.- Dijo y colgó.

Salí corriendo de la oficina y en cuestión de media hora ya estaba en casa. Ni siquiera tuve que abrir la puerta porque antes de que llegara, la puerta se abrió mostrándome a la esposa más perfecta de todas. Le sonreí y ella se tiró a mis labios, nos besamos mientras entraba en nuestra casa y cerraba la puerta con el pie.

-Cariño tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- Dijo de repente muy nerviosa. Al parecer ya no se aguantaba más.

-Claro dime.- Dije sonriéndole, influyéndole confianza.

-Eh estado esperando dos largos días para decirte, espero que tú estés feliz porque yo sí y…

-Espera.- La corté.- Respira.- Hizo lo que le dije.- Vamos ahora dímelo.

-Estoy embarazada.- Soltó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó rápidamente, seguramente para no ver mi reacción.

Estuve tratando de entender la noticia hasta que mi cerebro se digno a funcionar.

Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por mi rostro y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía con la felicidad. La abrace fuertemente pero no mucho, debía tener cuidado con el bebé.

-Bella, seremos padres.- Le dije alegremente. La separé sólo para lanzarme a sus labios y ella me respondió fervientemente. Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza.- Seré padre.- Dije y mi boca se estiró de una manera que no creí nunca sonreír.- Te amo, debemos festejar.- Le dije haciendo que riera. Comenzando a besarla con toda la pasión que podía tener en este momento.

_Cuatro años después…_

Hoy fue el cumpleaños número dos de mi hermosa Nessi. Ella había estado esperando este momento por todo el año así que este día nos esmeramos en que ella sea el centro de atención y podamos regalarle todo lo que desea.

Nessi era nuestra segunda hija, era castaña de unos hermosos ojos cafés y la niña más hermosa y mimada del mundo.

Nuestro primer hijo era Tony, tenía cuatro años y era mi copia exacta. Como en mi sueño, sólo que con la diferencia de que Bella estaba conmigo, éramos felices y nunca le fui infiel, la amo mucho como para perderla por una estupidez.

Y la vida nos había bendecido con un nuevo embarazo, Bella estaba esperando gemelos y eso nos ponía doblemente felices.

Estábamos en la cama charlando sobre los posibles nombres para nuestros bebés y de repente note que la felicidad que el haber tenido esa pesadilla me produjo. No por el hecho de engañar a mi esposa ni por su muerte, sino porque me ayudo a valorar más lo que tenía y a tomar mejores decisiones.

Entre pensamientos estaba cuando escuche a mi Bella decirme buenas noches.

-Buenas noches cariño, que duermas bien. Te amo.- Dije dulcemente.

-Igualmente, te amo más.- Dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando ella se durmió me puse a pensar en todo lo que le hice en esa pesadilla y como le reproche el haberme ocultado a nuestro hijo, pero también note que ella tuvo razón en hacer lo que hizo y que cuando aparecí lo primero que hiso fue ir a contármelo. Lo que, si hubiese tenido una reacción diferente, me hubiese puesto muy feliz a pesar de todo. Si no hubiese sido tan estúpido no la habría perdido.

Pero bueno, sólo fue un sueño y ahora estamos en la realidad y estoy feliz de todo lo que logramos.

Así con la mujer que amaba y pensamientos positivos me quedé dormido, pensando que a veces un simple perdóname no arregla nada.

Fin.

**Holaaaa! Bueno, este es el fic :_**

**Sniff, sniff… Me cuesta mucho dejarlo y espero no haberlas defraudado pero desde un principio lo quise hacer así y estoy bastante orgullosa de lo que logre.**

**Bueno, gracias a todas/os nuevamente, me hiso muy feliz ver cuántas personitas me siguieron.**

**Esperemos leernos nuevamente y esta vez si me voy, adiós y cuídense…**

**Liz.**

**PD: Digo muchos bueno, no? Jeje :D**

**PD1: Gracias nuevamente y perdón por la tardanza.**

**PD2: Ahora si me voy…**

**PD3: No hay PD3 :3**


End file.
